Faith and Duty
by Dragunov888
Summary: Loyal to both the royal family and Arendelle, the Arendelle Guard has protected their homeland for centuries. With a new Queen with a Icy Secret now rising to the throne, the Guard will be put to the ultimate test of Faith in the royal family, and Duty to their Country and Families. A retelling of Frozen from the POV of the Guards.
1. Prologue

It was half past 11 at night and the palace was mostly asleep, except the loyal Castle Guards, and the King, Queen, and their ministers. Fafnir, a young Sergeant, and Sergeant of the Guard for the current shift, again gazed at the grandfather clock.

_Come on, already._

Tired and anxious after a long 6 hour shift, Fafnir simply wanted to finish his shift in peace so he, and the several other men on that shift could go to sleep. It wasn't that Fafnir hated his job, as he was proud to serve King and country, and he was trusted to protect the royal family, a position of high honor. However shortly after taking the King's _krone, _and adopting the Green uniform, he was sworn to secrecy and learned that the oldest daughter of the King, Princess Elsa, had ice powers.

And she was a little girl.

This often meant the Guards and other castle staff had to endure long hours of mopping floors, shoveling snow, and chipping ice as the young princess did what young girls did- play. This also meant that a simple 6 hour shift may become significantly longer if Elsa and Anna did something outlandish, or possibly dangerous.

He was a good soldier, and had been promoted to Sergeant a few weeks ago. Being a young Sergeant meant the more unpleasant shifts and supervision duties, such as the night shift. Less to happen, and a good place to learn how to supervise a shift.

He took one last glance at the clock before stepping off to check on his men. He began to head towards the grand chamber, when he felt the air grow colder. He stopped, and made a terrible realization- he could see his breath, and it was summer.

_Oh No._

He proceeded to run down the hall, turning into the Grand Chamber, and saw that it was snowing- the Princesses were playing again. He carefully began down the stairs- He didn't want the young mistresses to see him, and more-ever the last time he blindly went down stairs in the dark, Anna had convinced Elsa that it would be a _grand _idea to create a giant slide for them. This had caused Fafnir a twisted ankle and his arm in a sling for weeks, a sling that had _just_ come off.

He placed his foot- good, the stairs were still there, and began to make his way down stairs. The young girls had made a snow man, and were playing. He couldn't help but smile. As a guard and as an adult, cleaning up after the girls was a pain, but to be fair, he was a troublemaker as a young boy too.

"Time to inform the King" He whispered to himself as he went back the way he came to avoid alerting the girls. The mess was already made, and he hoped the girls would get a bit more fun before their father ended things.

…

Fafnir knocked on the chamber door, and waited to be permitted in. The door opened to reveal the king, having just sent away the ministers and had been spending time with his wife before the two went to bed. He had unbuttoned his tunic and was holding a glass of wine. Seeing Fafnir, the King immediately grew an annoyed expression. At this hour, a guardsman meant only one thing.

"Elsa?"

"And Anna your majesty"

The King sighed, and began to button his tunic and set down his wine. "Let's go Sergeant"

The two made their way down the hallway, passing the set of stairs Fafnir used a minute ago to get to the 1st floor without using the Grand Chamber's staircase.

"Sergeant"

"Your Majesty?"

"Fafnir is it?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"You have a young son do you not?"

"Yes my king, he's five years old"

"Does he give you as much trouble as Elsa and Anna?"

The young man laughed. "No, your majesty. Dieter is a very well behaved young boy."

"Good, as I know my children give your men and the castle staff enough trouble already."

They heard as Elsa cry out, causing them to go from walking to a dead sprint down the corridor. Queen Idun heard as well, as the Queen quickly caught up. The door was frozen shut, and before Fafnir could step in, the concerned parents both passed him up and began bashing the door down. In seconds the door was open, and a sobbing Elsa knelt next to an injured Anna.

"Sergeant!" It was the queen. "Go get Kai and Gerda, and get your men, we may need them!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

…

Fafnir paced back and forth. A few hours ago he led two horses to King Agnar and Queen Idun, who raced off into the Fjords with their daughters, off to an unknown location. The next shift had replaced his men, with the Captain of the Guard replacing the normal Sergeant of the Guard. Fafnir had chosen to stay, along with one of his men, a young Private named Edvard. He volunteered to stay, as he usually did, as Edvard was bucking for promotion to Corporal.

As day broke, the King and Queen returned across the bridge. As a few of the younger guardsmen took the horses in rein, Fafnir helped the King off his horse, followed by Elsa, who looked terribly worried.

"Captain Sigrid, come with me." The King paused, looking over to Fafnir "Sergeant, you come too."

…

In the conference room a small group had gather. Fafnir, Captain Sigrid, Gerda, Kai, and the King and Queen. The King drank some wine, paused and began to speak.

"Things are about to change dramatically in the Castle. For those of you who don't know, I consulted the trolls for help with Anna. They saved her life, but she no longer has knowledge of Elsa's magic. Nor will she learn again."

Captain Sigrid spoke. "I don't understand, your majesty."

"Elsa is to learn how to control her powers, until she can, we are to close the castle off to the public, reduce the staff, and keep Elsa separated as much as possible from everyone, including her sister."

Fafnir subtly shook his head. While his job was about to get easier, Elsa, the girl he had sworn to protect, was about to be damn near imprisoned, and grow up a lonely child. He thought of his own childhood, and the cherished memories of growing up with brothers and sisters. But it was not his place. King Agnar was a good man and a good ruler. He knew best.

"We'll go into details tomorrow, but for now, prepare for the oncoming changes. That'll be all." The staff members stood, bowed slightly, and turned to leave. Outside, Fafnir felt a pat on his back, and turned to see Captain Sigurd.

"You did good, son. You could not have stopped this, and it's certainly not your damned fault. Looks like I was right making you a Sergeant." Fafnir nodded slightly, seeing the Captains logic, but still feeling guilty.

_If maybe I had disturbed them, or ran to get the King, maybe this wouldn't have happened. If only…_

"Keep it up, Sergeant, and one day you'll have my job. I'll put you in for a commendation. Now get home, and get some rest, you need it lad."

Fafnir snapped to attention, saluted, and turned to leave. The Servants were cleaning up the snowing wonderland created hours before, as Fafnir left the interior of the castle. It was the break of dawn outside, with the pink and golden rays of the sun coming across the sea. It was a quiet summer morning, and the birds were singing, as if nothing had happened the night before. Fafnir had walked through the Castle gates, with the Guardsmen stationed there greeted him, with the customary "Sergeant". As he passed onto the bridge, the Guards followed their orders and closed the gates, to the public, for the last time. Fafnir turned, understanding the significances of what happened, shook his head, and headed home.

More than ever, he just wanted to see his family.


	2. Chapter 1- The Queen's Krone

Now that that's taken care of, I realized that the use of some Norwegian and Swedish terms, while adding to the authenticity of the setting may be confusing. So I decided to add a glossary, which is located at the bottom of the chapter. I also intend to use this forward as a sort of FAQ, so reviewers can see the answers of previously asked questions. I'm just getting started, so keep reading, and please review.

…

13 Years Later

"Group, _Giv AKT_!"

Dieter snapped to the position of attention, along with the other recruits, to an audible snap as his iron heeled perfectly shined boots clicked together. He and 2 other guardsmen had been handpicked from his company of recruits to serve with the post of the highest honor- the Castle Guard. With his father's service as Captain of the Guard and Dieter's own exemplary service, the Castle Staff decided that Dieter was good enough to guard the new queen.

Today was a special day for the recruits. They had discarded their recruit uniforms and had received the Green Uniform of the Castle Guard, and to commemorate the transition, the future Castle Guard were about to take the Royal Oath and receive the Queen's _Krone _from no other than the Regent herself. Elsa was due to be crowned queen the next day, Coronation Day.

The three men stood anxiously in the Castle Square. As according to the Queen's wishes, their families were not there. Only a small number of Guardsmen, some servants, and the Bishop of Arendelle witnessed the ceremony.

The Captain of the Guard marched to the front of the small formation. Tall, he had some blond hair visible beneath his shako and in his trimmed beard. With a leathered face much like his father from years of standing guard in the fierce winds of the ocean and the spray mist of salt water, the Captain was an imposing figure. Carrying a book, stopped center-front of the three, He paused, opened the book, read for a moment, and then looked up.

"Gentlemen, my name is Captain Edvard. You men are about to serve in position of the highest honor. As such, this position requires sacrifice, as well as faith and duty. Faith in the Queen, and Duty to your country and family." He paused. "You men are to be sworn to secrecy for the rest of your lives. You are the guardians of the secrets of the royal family. No matter what, you WILL NOT tell any soul what secrets you see inside these wall. If this, or a life of serving the Royal Family, up to the cost of your own life, is too much step forward now. You will be transferred to another post at no penalty"

Dieter stood fast. _No chance. I fought too hard to get here. A few secrets will not faze me._

Captain Edvard waited a moment for any men to step forward. "No takers?" He smiled. "Good. Now raise your right hand and repeat after me." He opened his book, and holding it with his left hand, and raising his own right hand, and the Captain began to read from the book, and the three of them repeated the words solemnly. "I, state your name..." and there was the jumble as they each proudly called out who they were.

"…Swear to follow the orders of my superiors"

"…Protect the Royal Family, as well as their image and secrets"

"…Keep faith in the Royal Family and in Arendelle"

"…And perform my duty to the People of Arendelle"

"…Should I fail to honor this oath, may my comrades punish me"

"…And my family and countrymen forsake me"

"…So help me God!"

With the last verse, Dieter felt invigorated and empowered, this was it! This was real! Captain Edvard closed the book with his left hand, before proceeding to tuck it under his arm. "Remember boys, bow, receive the coin, handshake, and bow." He quickly turned about facing forward.

Kai the chief of the Servant staff, proceeded to unfurl a scroll, and read. "Her Royal Majesty, the Crown Princess of Arendelle, Crown Princess Elsa."

Two guards opened the doors, as the soon to be queen, Princess Elsa strode through the doorway with a grace Dieter had never seen. Beautiful, with a meticulously well done hair bun, with nearly perfect features, she was a sight to behold. Prim and proper, the queen wore a dignified, if restrictive, purple, green, and black dress, as well as a set of white gloves.

Dieter was a little puzzled by the Princesses gloves, given the weather. _It's over 80 degrees and I'm sweating like a pig, why would the Crown Princess wear gloves?_

She walked in a poised manner over to Captain Edvard, who bowed before her Majesty. "Your majesty, your future Guardsmen await your _Krone_"

She nodded. "Of course, Captain. Show me the way."

The Crown Princess and Captain made their way to the first of the three, Nordfjell. Nordfjell was a Sami, people of the North. Having grown up on the lake cutting ice and having the genes to boot, Nordfjell was a giant of a man, well over 6 foot. With dark hair and beard, and thoughtful eyes, he was a quiet man. The only one who had no family in the Guard, Nordfjell was an extremely disciplined and capable soldier. Dieter was on the far right and would be the last to receive the Queen's Krone. He clicked his heels, and bowed. With a loud and proud voice, he said. "Your Majesty!" He held out his left hand, and Elsa dropped the single coin into his hands. She shook his right hand, waited for the bow, and moved on.

She turned to the next man, Eklund. Of average height and a little overweight, Eklund was still more than capable of keeping up during the physical moments of training. A good soldier, Eklund was often nervous and shy around top brass and other VIPs. His father had served as an officer in the guard, and as a result had helped get him the position. As with himself, family made a major difference when being selected for the guard. He was nervous as hell.

"Yo-our Majesty." The young man stammered as Elsa turned to him. He held out his shaking left hand and waited for the coin to drop. Unlike the last coin, this coin was defective, with a slight sharpness to it. After he received the coin, he without thinking, switched the coin to his right hand and stuck his left hand out again, not his right for the handshake. Elsa smiled, amused at his clumsiness. Eklund apologized and stuck his right hand out, still with the coin. Then it happened.

Still holding the coin, its sharp edge tore the Crown Princess' glove. Her hand was fine, but the delicate gloves had a massive tear. As she drew her hand back, her perfect expression changed to a much different one. Not of anger at the clumsy guardsman, not of sadness for a lost glove, but of fear. Not waiting for Eklund to finish bowing, she quickly moved to Dieter.

"Your Majesty." Dieter stated with confidence. He held out his left hand, and waited for the coin. The Princess dropped the coin, and began to turn to leave.

_No handshake or waiting for a bow? What is up with the princess? Perhaps she's afraid of germs?_

The Captain paused, before whispering to the future queen. "My lady, each Guardsmen is traditionally given a handshake, which is returned with a bow." Elsa paused, and with visible dread and anxiety, turned and took Dieter's hand. The tear was great enough for bare skin to touch Dieter's thick gloves. It lasted mere seconds, before Elsa forcibly withdrew her hand. Dieter bowed to a suddenly relieved Elsa, who regaining her composure and posture, turned and proceeded to head back into the Castle interior.

The Captain moved back to front of the Formation. "Group, Dismissed." The three groaned as the moved their stiff bodies and tugged at their hot wool uniforms. Dieter adjusted his hot shako. He was troubled. He looked at his hand. The palm of his glove had a thin layer of snow and frost on it. Even with the thick glove, his hand was cold.

"What is going on with Princess Elsa?" He whispered to himself. He shook his head. _Not my place. Whatever the future Queen has for secrets, the less I know, the less likely I am to give said secrets away. Just be a good soldier and carry on._

He brushed the snow and ice off, adjusted his Shako and began walking to the Castle Gate. There was a reception in the town square for the men, and their families were waiting.

…

Night was falling as Dieter hugged his mother Rota, and shook the hand of his father, Fafnir, and proceeded to walk back to the Castle. It had been a pleasant day, and Dieter looked forward to more such leaves in the future. But he had to report back to the Barracks for the proper in processing. He put his cap back on and walked to door of his family home. He was turning the knob when his father stopped him.

"Papa?"

"Son, you have taken the oath, so now I can tell you." His father began, before looking around to ensure his wife was still in the kitchen. "There is magic in that family, in the Queen. When you were five-"

Dieter put his hand up "Dad I don't want to know. The less I know, the less likely I am to betray the secrets of the family."

Fafnir paused, both annoyed and proud of the man his son had become. "You are a man now Dieter, if you don't want to know, that's on you son. But be careful, boy."

"I will Papa."

Fafnir embraced his son with a strong bear hug, with his large hairy hands rubbing his son's brown hair.

"I love you son." His father's stern face, with his now grey hair betrayed a moment of weakness, before he returned to the stoic pose he perfected in the Guard. Dieter replaced his cap and headed out the door, to return to the castle. He didn't make it 20 feet out the door before his younger sister sprinted out and began to talk to him. 15, with red hair, freckles, and missing teeth from fighting other boys, Edda was definitely a tom-boy, with only one "girly" obsession- the Royal Princesses.

"Did you see Princess Elsa? What about Princess Anna? Were they pretty? You got to tell me Dieter!"

Dieter smiled. "Slow down little _Valkyrie_. I did meet Princess Elsa and she was very beautiful. I didn't meet Anna." He saw the other recruits heading back to the castle. Knowing he had to go, he turned and hugged his little sister. "Go home little warrior, or I'll be late. I'll see you soon."

Edda paused. "Remember your promise, Dieter." Dieter grimaced. He has half-mindedly promised his sister before he shipped off to training, that if he made it into the Castle Guard, he would ask the Queen if she would consider allowing female guardsmen. _It's not my place to ask the queen for anything. Maybe one day, but not my first day._

"I'll see what I can do Edda, but no promises." Edda, still a child and full of hope, proceeded to squeeze Dieter even harder, giggling even louder. One day Edda would be bigger than Dieter, he just knew. It was strange, as with most other aspects of life, Edda was mature and realistic. But with her one last little girl dream, Edda believed in the impossible. Dieter did not want to shatter that dream, but she did not want to see Edda hurt either when she one day faced the cold hard truth. Today, though, she could dream.

"I'll see you tomorrow little cub." He patted her head, and turned off to return to the Castle. He still had a long night of settling into the Barracks.

…

"And this is your bunk, Eriksen. Situate your gear and then head to the dayroom, for tomorrow's instruction." Dieter heaved his belongings onto the bed, which had been left made by the previous Guardsman. Next to him was the other two new recruits, Nordfjell and Eklund. Eklund had been nervous all day, fearful that the Queen was going to punish him for that day's events.

"Are you sure she's not going to get mad? I mean, she looked quite upset."

"Stop worrying about it Eklund, if she was going to punish you, it would have been there, I'm sure Princess Elsa is not upset at you. She probably couldn't tell you from any other guard"

The trio finished and proceeded into the dayroom. Adjacent to the barracks, this is where Guardsmen spent their off duty hours, gambling, drinking, reading, or whatever pursuits of entertainment the Guardsman desired. The Captain was there, with his tunic unbuttoned, holding a glass of mead. His graying blond hair now visible, and his blue eyes a little glazed from alcohol. Many other of the off duty men were similarly intoxicated. He picked up a spoon, and proceeded to tap the glass, to gain the room's attention.

"Listen up, we all know what tomorrow is- Coronation day. We all know what that means. It means a new Queen. A _proper _Queen." A few men muttered in agreement.

"It also means, that after three long painful years, I can look at that wall, and NOT be reminded of our failure." The captain's tone became bitter as he jabbed at the opposite wall, where above the flags, sat a portrait of King Agnar, veiled in black. Oddly, 4 glasses of beer lay beneath the banners and portrait, untouched, and perfectly aligned.

"No Guardsman shirked his duty that day, but we still failed when the cursed ocean took the King and Queen. With a new Queen, we can finally replace that portrait. But we must NEVER forget that pain, forget the shame of losing a young King." Most the veteran Guardsmen cast their eyes down, reliving the pain of the day news came of the lost ship.

"Some of us lost brothers that day, so first I propose a toast- to the Guardsmen who served the King that day, and gave their lives doing so, and as such died with no shame." A Sergeant made his way around, putting glasses of beer in all the men's hands, including Dieter's. Captain Edvard waited patiently until this was complete, before raising his glass. "To Andersen, Lindstrom, Forsberg and Lundgren- Til Valhall!"

The room raised their glasses. "TIL VALHALL!" Dieter took a small drag. He had drank alcohol for years, but still was no means a heavy drinker. Captain Edvard pounded back half his glass, before pausing, to continue his speech. "And before I leave you for the night, a toast to a Good Man, a Brave Warrior, and a Great King. To King Agnar."

This toast was different. While they had loudly toasted the Guardsmen that, by their ways, had died a glorious death standing by their King and were entitled to eternal glory in Valhalla, the King's death still pained many in the room. It was a solemn and quiet "To King Agnar" they gave.

"Good night men. Get rest, drink water to avoid hangovers, and get ready. Tomorrow, we open up the gates."

Glossary

Giv Akt- Swedish command for the position of attention. Eyes forward, back straight, feet at 45 degrees, hands curled with the thumbs touching your trouser seam.

Krone- Norwegian Unit of Currency. The Arendelle guard follow British tradition, that a soldier is not a soldier until he takes "The King's Shilling". Somewhat altered here as a graduation ceremony, especially as the Queen herself gives the coin.

Til Valhall- Norwegian for "To Valhalla". See Valhalla below.

Valhalla- the Viking equivalent of heaven, and a warrior's paradise. Warriors who go to Valhalla fight all day with real weapons, are resurrected at dusk, and drink and feast all night. Typically, only warriors who died a glorious death in battle went to Valhalla. The Guardsmen could easily adapt it so those who died serving the King/Queen would be rewarded with Valhalla.

Valkyrie- Female Spirits of Death, Valkyries are split into two categories, early Valkyries and Later Valkyries. The early Valkyries were horrifying demons of death, who plucked those unlucky enough to die in battle screaming off to the afterlife. Later Valkyries are the ones most are familiar with, beautiful shield maidens who scoured the battlefield for those destined for Valhalla, in which a Viking who saw a Valkyrie new his time had come, and would often charge headlong into an enemy mass, to make his death glorious. Capable warriors on their own, being referred to as a Valkyrie is a compliment.


	3. Chapter 2- Heroes don't exist anymore

Dragunov here. Apparently, I have been misspelling Arendelle, as Arendale. I caught it on my own, and I might get around to fixing previous chapters, but for the moment, forgive my clumsiness.

3 Years Earlier,

The North Sea

"Chief, check the life boat deployment!"

"Yes Captain!"

Chief Petty Officer Roland Westergard rushed down onto the main deck and across the deck to the lifeboat as the longshoremen began preparing to lower the life boat into the water. An experienced enlisted sailor, Westergard had lowered lifeboats, sometimes in worse conditions than this, for over a decade. He grasped the railing as he struggled to see the small boat being lowered in the near blinding darkness and the spray of stinging salt water. The ship was doomed, but a lifeboat stood a better chance.

"So far so good lads! We'll see this through." He turned and began carefully making his way to the rigging, where his younger brother Jan was vainly attempting to stow the ruined rigging after the sudden appearance of the freak storm. Younger by years, his brother had recently joined Arendelle's Navy, following generation of Westergard men. Young, handsome, and a face still fresh and unscarred from years of harsh winds and seawater, Jan was the baby of the family.

Roland grabbed his younger brother, pulling him close and shouting into his ear. "Jan, go help the longshoremen get the boat into the water. You're going into the boat right after the King and Queen."

"Roland you can't, I'm not certified as a longshoreman! The regulations-"

"DAMN THE REGULATIONS! I made a promise to mother, you are going in the damn boat!"

Not giving him further chance to argue, Roland dragged his brother over to the railing, turning to the Boatswain's Mate supervising the lifeboat. "GUNNAR! Make use of this sailor, make sure he gets in the damn boat!" An old friend of Roland, Gunnar had no issue bending the rules as a favor to his Chief Petty Officer. "No Problem, Roland. We're damn near ready, go get the King, Queen and the First Officer."

Roland nodded, looking down into the bowels of the ship, where the King and Queen stood, grasping the ladder. A veteran of land battle before his coronation, King Agdar was notable uneasy on the open sea. The first officer stood nearby, moving into action upon seeing the Chief.

"Chief, is the boat ready?"

"Aye Aye, Sir! Let's get them off the damn ship!"

Roland gestured the trio up the creaking, wet stairs and helped them onto the deck. A pair of sailors rushed to the King and Queen, preparing to unfasten their life lines to give to their loved Royalty.

"NO GODDAMNIT!" Roland screamed in a burst of anger. "If anyone is getting swept overboard it's me, not you young pups!" He quickly loosened his rope before pulling it over his head, and passing it to the Queen. _Women and Children first. _He quickly did the knot as he was joined by the Boatswain's Mate, who passed his lifeline to the king.

"Over here your majesty." The First Officer led the couple to the side of the ship, where the life boat preparations had just been finished. "Wait until you are in the craft before you take your lifelines off, you may go into the water otherwise." Both the Boatswain's mate and First Officer began to guide the royal couple over the side, when bad luck hit.

A powerful wave struck the side of the ship, send a powerful gust of water across the deck. The King and Queen were swept over, where their life lines kept them from going into the water. The First Officer and Boatswain's Mate were not so lucky. When Roland recovered from the wave, the two men were gone. Instincts and training overtook him, and he screamed.

"MEN OVERBOARD!"

The Captain, who had been supervising the helmsman and heroically standing by with his ship, moved at once to the Chief.

"Who did we lose Chief?!"

"The First Officer and the Boatswain's mate Sir!"

The Captain paused, considering his options, before making a decision. Grabbing Roland's shoulder, he shouted into his ear. "It's on you Chief. Get them to safety. I'll get the other boat into the water, but I NEED you to go with them. You're the only one who can keep the boat afloat in this storm." He patted him on the shoulder, before moving towards the other lifeboat, where several of the longshoremen had moved to lower it into the water.

He moved to the rail as he helped the King and Queen over the side. Once they had passed over, he gestured to one of the remaining longshoremen, Adar. A junior boatswain's mate, he was exactly who he needed to help stabilize the boat. Smart capable, and experienced, he was well on his way to becoming the Chief Boatswain's Mate.

"Adar, get down and stand by to receive passengers."

"Aye Aye, Chief." With the strength and nimbleness of a young man, Adar scaled down the side rigging onto the boat, beginning to get oars ready for rowing. He was about to order men into the boat, when an arm grabbed him. Turning to see a stern faced guardsman, he brushed the arm off. "I need to get this boat into the water!"

"I know. If we don't make it… Just make sure they are taken care of." Roland nodded. Always a little weary of The Guard, he did at least respect their commitment to duty.

"Sailor!" It was the queen. "I'm stuck!" Moving quickly, he made his way over the side, scaling carefully down the wet and slimy netting, make his way to the Queen, whose life line had seized up.

"I have you your majesty!" He found the caught line, untangling it, causing the Queen to drop suddenly. The King, devoted to his life shouted.

"Idun!"

"I'm fine Agdar." Making his way back down the ship and already committed, Roland stepped into the boat, bracing the side rigging. "Give me your Hand, your majesty!" She began to turn, when a wave slapped against their side of the boat, knocking them all off balance. Roland quickly regained his posture, looking up to see that the longshoremen, and his brother, had started making their way down. The King had reached the boat, pausing to help his wife the rest of the way, when she paused.

"Sailor, take this!" It was her tiara. Passed down for generations from queen to queen, sometimes from mother to daughter, it was a priceless artifact. "Hold onto it, I trust you'll keep a better hold than I." She smiled. "I will your highness." The next sight filled him with horror. A Wave, unlike any he had ever seen in over a decade sailing in a notoriously rough sea, appeared before him. The ship was battered enough as is. A wave like that would swallow it whole. The only hope, and only a glimmer at that, lay with the lifeboat.

"Your Majesty, the lifelines, THE LIFELINES!" The Lifelines still tethered them to the doomed ship, and if not undone, they would certainly drag them under. He patted himself, vainly checking for a knife as the King and Queen fumbled with their ropes. "Adar, knife, KNIFE!" The young sailor scrambled, tossing item and provisions in the boat for a knife. Pausing in indecision, Roland returned to the queen. _Those poor princesses, No one should lose a parent that young, let alone a mother. _He began tearing at the ropes, only to find that the queen had calmly undone her own ropes. "Help my husband, he's always been bad with ropes!" He turned to help the King, when the darkness of the giant wave overshadowed them. He stopped with the ropes as he had a horrible realization.

_Jan._

JAN! JUMP!" It was too late, the wave swallowed them all, and for a few brief moments of darkness and the eerie silence of submersion, Roland wondered if this was the end. It wasn't. He surfaced, in the water, spotting the still floating life boat. Adar quickly pulled him into the lifeboat, Roland selfishly climbing in, still in fight or flight mode. Within a few seconds, his logic returned, and he scanned for the King, Queen, and more important to him, his brother.

_There._

The trio where huddled together, with his brother doing something to the King. He struggled to see through the rain and wind, with a flash of lightning illuminating the three. He was untying the King's lifeline… and his was still on.

"JAN! UNTIE YOUR'S FIRST. JAANNN!" It was futile. With the screaming wind and pouring rain, Jan never heard his brother. A rigger, Jan could untie the most stubborn knots, but being a good rigger, he also always had a knife on him. He quickly began sawing through the saltwater hardened rope. After what seemed like an eternity to King Agdar, the rope came free, freeing the King from the doomed and quickly sinking ship. Jan quickly began sawing at his own rope, but he was too late. The ship had sunk too far, and like the infamous Kraken, the ship mercilessly dragged Jan under.

Roland was a powerless witness to his brother's fate. He let off a bloodcurdling scream as he vainly rowed towards the royal couple, in a desperate attempt to get to his brother. After a minute of desperate rowing, he broke down. His brother was gone. Sobbing, Roland slumped as Adar began rowing by himself. Knowing the love the two shared, Adar dared not berate the Chief over his moment of weakness. "WE'RE COMING YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Roland still weak from heartbreak, began to think. _They are still in the water. The King and Queen are still in the water. Princess Elsa and Anna… No. I will not let those girls feel my pain." _Surging with anger at the ocean's wiliness to swallow so many people whole in one night, he pushed Adar aside and moved to the rear set of oars. _I WILL save them, I swear it!_

"LET'S GO!" The two rowed back into the maelstrom, making decent progress, better than expected. The Royal couple where within shouting distance now. The two clung to a piece of wood, their hands clasped together. "We'll get you, your highness!" They rowed, so close to them now. Roland held out his hand. "Grab my hand, your majesty!" The King produced a letter, holding it into the palm of his hand. He seized Roland's hand, their grasp sandwiching the letter. "I've got you, My King!" At that moment another large wave rocked the boat, knocking Roland into the boat, and causing the king's hand to slip. The letter was all that remained. Roland scrambled to get back up, and reach for the two royals, but it was too late, the wave had drawn them apart. The wave had swept most of the oars overboard, leaving them helpless as the waves spread them apart.

The King and Queen accepted their fate. "Tell the princesses, tell them that we love them dearly." The King choked out as he imagined his two daughters growing up alone. Their weddings, Elsa's coronation, Grandchildren, he would never see. The queen was suffering from similar thoughts. _I wish we didn't shut Elsa out from the world… It has seemed so necessary, so right, to protect Anna, but now she would grow up alone. Elsa has to let Anna know, they have to be there for each other, magic or no magic._

The two had nearly faded from sight and sound, and the last Roland heard from the two was the queen shouting "Tell Elsa… tell Anna… Alone." And then they were gone. Roland slumped in submission having failed two oaths in one day. One to his deceased mother to keep his brother safe, and one to himself to save the King and Queen. He was truly a broken man.

…

Roland awoke in the raft, startled to see the raft fairly full. He had collapsed from mental stress and fatigue, and during that period, a number of sailors had made it to the vessel. He held hope for half a second, before he realized that his brother and the King and Queen were not aboard. He stared at the floor. Among the provisions was a pistol. _A way for me to regain my honor. Thank you god, you possess some mercy. _He quietly and calmly lifted the pistol, inspecting the weapon. It was a new black powder revolver, and it was loaded. Without a word he lifted the pistol to his head squeezed the trigger.

_Snap!_

Wet powder.

The other men turned and saw in horror their chief attempting to end his life. Without hesitation they tackled him, wrestling the weapon out of his hand, even as he screamed and begged for them to stop, to let him go out with dignity. Adar has served against sea raiders and pirates. He had seen what cannon and shot did to limbs, and what cutlass and musket to men. Yet the moment the rock steady, fearless chief he respected and admired completely broke, THAT was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen.

…

Captain Koll Aegirsen struggled to help the men aboard the ship from the battered life boat. Spotted minutes before, the lifeboat became the first priority for the crew of the HAMS _Skald. _Even if they weren't Arendelle Sailors, all civilized navies followed a universal rule. Never, EVER leave sailors in the water, friend or foe. The Sailors had only been in the water for two days, and due to plentiful rain, none were dehydrated… except for one. Their leader, a Chief Petty Officer, had not drank water that entire time. According to a Boatswain's Mate Adar, he had had a moment of weakness, before regaining his composure and leading his men again, while abstaining from water and food. A true hero. But they were crew from the HAMS Njord, the ship carrying the Queen and King… there was no time to lose. They must search for other survivors, and the King and Queen most of all.

…

Coronation Day,

Arendelle

Captain Edvard went up and down the rows of Guardsmen assembled for final inspection. Their Sergeants had already corrected any deficiency, this was merely a formality. He stroked his beard, before opening his book, regarding the day's checklist of events.

…_And Check._

"You all know what today is, gentlemen. You all know what is expected of you. Do your duty, listen to your Sergeants, and this day will breeze by."

_Quiet so far, no hiccups, and we are ahead of schedule. Today will be a good day._

"Guardsmen, Dismissed."

…

Dieter glanced at the clock. Almost 9 AM. He sighed and took one last glance at the schedule. He and several two other Guardsmen where to man the main hall from 9 to Noon, when they would move to guard the Chapel. There was some minor event that would happen around 11 AM. After the ceremony he would spend most of the night patrolling the castle to ensure no problems arose during the Coronation Ball, and would finish with him patrolling the wall from 9 PM to Midnight. It was going to be a long day.

At least he would have good company. He was assigned to Sergeant Raewald, the oldest man in the Castle Guard. With White Hair and stubble, and a gaunt face fixed with eyes that have seen too many winters, Sergeant Raewald was the poster-child of the old guard. Rumor says he was on the roll when King Agdar was a little boy. With him was Nordfjell, the Sami. While he may have preferred Elklund for the company, He did take comfort in the fact that he _knew _his back was covered, should anything happen.

Raewald glanced at the clock, put on his Shako, and gestured. In a rough gravelly voice, he stated "Let's go_, kinder_." The Main Hall was a short walk from the Barracks, and in no time they had relieved the previous shift. Unbeknown to Dieter, he was stationed at the bottom of the very same stairs his father had crept down 13 years prior that fateful night. He stood at attention, adjusting his belt and cap, and bent his knees, to avoid passing out. And then he waited.

_It's going to be a long day._

…

The first thing to happen, was something so wild and unexpected, that none his training could have possibly prepared him for it… Princess Anna.

Fair and beautiful, she wore a sleeveless green and black dress, with her auburn hair done up in a knot. Curiously she had a streak of white hair running through her otherwise young and youthful hair. Clearly this was a girl who was carefree and enjoyed life, why would she have a stress streak?

She slid down the stair while singing about something, proceeding to mess with and tearing the arm off of one of the Castle's suits of armor, before sticking the arm back into the empty armor and running off. What was amazing was she didn't miss a beat.

_Well, I didn't expect that on my first day. She's actually a remarkable singer, too._

A passing Sergeant on his way to another duty chucked. "There goes our flawless day."

"Excuse me, Sergeant?"

"Ah, you're new here. Here's a bit of info they _don't _brief you on- Princess Anna, while a sweet, kind girl, is a walking disaster. Wherever she goes, chaos follows. Now that she's up, it's only a matter of time…"

"Yes, Sergeant" He tried to keep his blank expression, rather than give into the confusion and slight disrespect at a Sergeant who would speak ill of the Princess. Then again, perhaps he's right, she had been in the room for 15 seconds before a suit of armor was dismantled.

"You'll see." The Sergeant shrugged as he walked off, as Dieter returned to proper attention. It was quiet until Princess Elsa ordered the gates opened to the public for the first time in 13 years. It went from guarding an empty hall to greeting various foreign nobles and visiting dignitaries. They gathered in the main hall, as there would be a ceremony regarding the crown, and Princess Elsa was expected to give a speech to commemorate the event before the proper coronation.

Dieter had orders to keep all visitors from heading up the stairs, luckily only a few of the guests had to be asked to stop, and they gave him no trouble when informing them of his orders. Finally at 11 AM, the future queen arrived. Wearing a similar but slightly different dress, she gave off a similar air of grace as the first time he had seen her during the ceremony yesterday. She did however still look nervous, and off-ease. No matter, she's simply nervous.

Kai, the steward prepared a scroll, and began to read its contents.

"Today, Crown Princess Elsa of our beloved Arendelle will, according to the customs of our fore-fathers, take the crown as Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She has taken increased responsibilities since the passing of our former King, King Agdar the Great. May he rest in peace."

The audience mumbled a respectful tribute to the late King, with most, including Dieter bowing their heads for a moment. Kai continued.

"With help from her ministers and advisors, as well as her Guards and Staff, she has slowly but surely taken the reigns from the interim leadership established after the tragedy 3 years ago. As such, while today marks the true transition, Princess Elsa has proven herself as ready for the challenge." Kai paused, swallowing and taking a breath before finishing.

"While today is Princess Elsa, we should take a moment to commemorate a hero. A man who, to the end did anything and everything possible to save King Agdar and Queen Idun. He saved many lives, as well as a final message to his children and people, and above else, this." He produced a small tiara, silver in color with a light blue sapphires arced at the crest. The Queen's Tiara.

"It was nearly lost forever. While Queen Elsa is to receive the Crown of the Queen Regent, but it is a priceless artifact nonetheless. It would have been lost to the sea forever, had it not been for one man. I'd like to introduce a hero, Captain Roland Westergard!" The Guards opened the door to reveal the man, who was met with thunderous applause.

The man did not live up to the legend. Wearing a navy coat covered with many awards as well as a silver aiguillette, the man inside the impressive uniform was clearly a broken man. Drunk, the dark haired and bearded man stumbled into the room, followed by a decorated Petty Officer, who apparently, was there to keep him from falling over. The man made his way to the front the crowd, grabbing a whole bottle of champagne, and drawing his dagger. He began to ramble.

"A hero… I fail to save my crew, my family, and my King… but I bring back a goddamned crown, and I'm a hero…" He paused, looking around the room. "The real heroes went down with the ship." A pin could be heard if it was dropped after that. Some guards entered the room, ready to step in, wary of the man. While the Princess was well above the drunken man, and it was an only a ceremonial dagger, only Princess Elsa raising her hand stopped the Guards then and there.

"But my failure did not ruin this wonderful girl… To Queen Elsa!" The silence was replaced with a cheer as the man hacked off the top of the champagne bottle, proceeding to chug its foamy contents before the Petty Officer gently guided him away to the exit.

Dieter was certainly awe-struck. Captain Westergard was a hero to many in Arendelle. After the ship wreck, he was raised from the ranks and made a junior officer, where his bravery, some say near suicidal, had won him promotion after promotion and almost every naval decoration. To see such a legend be reduced to a drunken wreck… it pained the young guardsman.

_I guess heroes don't exist anymore._

Glossary

Kinder- German word for children. Similar to English use of "Boys" to refer to soldiers.

Kraken- Originally from Norse mythology, the Kraken was a giant squid. Famous for dragging ships to the bottom.

Shako- Cap common during the era depicted in Frozen. The tall caps worn by the guards in the movie _Frozen. _Famous as most armies wore these during the Napoleonic wars.


	4. Chapter 3- Götter hilft uns

The Arendelle Royal Chapel

The day had gone so far without a hitch. No assassinations and no serious interruptions beyond the Captain, well Admiral now. He was supposed to receive his Admiral status that day, but after his drunken rant, it was quickly changed to a private ceremony. The Next time Dieter saw him, the drunken man had already been promoted, as the same Petty Officer sat him down in the back of the chapel.

Unarmed as always, he stood at attention, facing the queen. His thoughts of yesterday had been all but dismissed. After all, magic? Simply insane. He had just been awe-struck, maybe a little sun-stroke. Sure his father said so as well, but his father also believed in trolls and will-o-wisps.

It wasn't a bad post. He was near the back of the chapel, where the sound of the choir seemed to be the best. He stood a listening to the pleasant music, as the final verses ended and the Arch Bishop placed the Golden Tiara of a ruling Queen onto her head as she bowed. She then, gracefully as always, returned to a poised standing stance. Dieter couldn't help but notice Princess Anna wave to someone in the audience, who appeared to be a prince.

_That's never a good sign. Who is he?_

Developing tunnel vision on a possible… security compromise, Dieter didn't notice the Queen almost grabbing the Regalia with gloves, her hurry to set it down, and he certainly didn't see the ice form on the Regalia during the Bishop's blessing. Then again, neither did anybody else…

…

It was early in the evening, before the Coronation Ball had really kicked off when the Frenchman arrived.

"Ah, you must be Henri Fusilier." Kai met the man, shaking his hand. "Please come with me."

The two walked into the still nearly empty room, where Queen Elsa stood, calmed and poised.

"Mister Fusilier, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Much to the shock of everyone in the room, the Frenchman simply uttered with a slight nod, "Mademoiselle." Dieter simply looked to the Guard opposite of him, both nodded in agreement, and both began to make their way to throw him out. No bow, no "My Queen, Majesty, Highness, etc., etc.," _Nothing. Nobody treats my Queen like some random woman on the street!_

Queen Elsa saw the look in his and his comrade's eyes and calmed them with a slight raise of the hand, a signal to stop. With perfect timing, the Frenchman's assistant came around the corner. A native Arendellian, his job was to explain native customs almost as much as help the photographer out.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." The blond man said with a quick bow. "Henri doesn't like bowing to royalty."

The Frenchman interjected. "I was a young man during the Revolution, I fought in the armies of a Free France as every monarchy in Europe, including yours, tried to wipe us out. I do not bow to anyone, as I believe all are created equal in god's eyes. That is one principle I _will not_ compromise. So I left France when they put another King on the throne."

"He is like the Americans like that, your Majesty."

"I am American!"

"Of course sir." The assistant began to set up the various equipment. The Photographer, turned to Queen Elsa.

"Mademoiselle, I must warn you about this process. I must create a flash to help create the photo, so try not to look directly at it, instead look at the Camera itself."

"I see, go on Monsieur."

"Well, that's all you need to know, the rest is just Technical details."

"I actually enjoy technical details."

"Magnifique! Where did you wish to start?"

"Well, I have barely heard about what it is called, Photographs? What's special about them?"

The Frenchman chuckled. "See that painting, of the King other there?" He pointed to the picture of her Father, King Agdar. It was a sore point, but she let him continue.

"How long did it take to paint that? Hours a day for weeks to capture that one moment?" He turned to his now set up camera, patting on it. "With this, you stand there for _ten seconds."_

Anna, who had also been present, while silent and bored, lit up at the idea of not having to stand still for any more family paintings. "And then it's done?"

"Well, Mademoiselle, It'll take several days in the lab before the photo is ready to be seen. But, that's my work, not yours."

Anna's excitement was cut short by her sister asking what she always had to ask: "How does it work?" She sighed, bracing for the long boring explanation, while the Queen perked up, fascinated at the new technology.

"You see, Mademoiselle, First I have to measure and cut an appropriate amount of magnesium to create the flash. When I take the photo, I set off the flash so the picture receives as much light as possible. Second I insert a "wet plate" into the camera. When I open the shutter, light enters through the lens, which is captured by the light sensitive wet plate, which absorbs the image. I then go into a dark room, treat the plate and in a few days I will have a number of images for you."

"I see. Shall we get started?"

"Of course, mademoiselle."

…

Dieter turned to look at the main clock tower, it was eleven at night. He adjusted the slung rifled musket on his shoulder, sighing as he kicked another loose stone. He had been sure to inform his Sergeant of his suspicions of the man, who had turned out to be a "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles", which like many other things, was taken into consideration. He didn't know it, but a pair of Arendelle's _Gebirgsjager_ had been dispatched to shadow the two young love birds, to ensure no-one's… virtue was taken.

Luckily, the two had returned to the castle, ending that headache. He paced over to Nordfjell, who starred off into the empty bay. The Sami broke the silence.

"Kamerat."

Dieter nodded in return. He paused, deciding to take advantage of the greeting.

"Nordfjell, how does a Sami end up in the Arendellian Army, let alone the Queen's Guard?" He asked, wondering what almost every man that had served with him had also thought. The two peoples had historically not gotten along, and that was changing only very recently.

_Silence._

Dieter began to turn unsurprised when, for the first time, Nordfjell began to answer.

"I owe the King."

"How?"

"I was just a boy, and it was 21 years ago, the year without a summer." Dieter remembered from his older brother and his father the stories of that year. It wasn't truly a summer-less year, but it was so short that many crops failed. Everyone was hungry, and even the rich had trouble putting food on the table. However, no-one starved in Arendelle thanks to rationing and such.

"It was a bad year for the Sami. Many of the reindeer died, and nobody wanted to buy ice. We were starving. My father and uncle were part of a group that went to petition the King." He paused, lighting a pipe which he stuck in his mouth.

"Past kings had made deals… Starvation rations in exchange for young men to fight in their wars, our land, and our reindeer. Not King Agdar. He personally went north to supervise the food shipments, made sure we got what we needed. He ate what we ate that winter, so did his men. Only pregnant Queen Idun ate like a royal."

_I never knew about that. No wonder relations have improved._

"When we asked what he wanted in return, as we knew nothing was for free when it came for lowlanders, he refused. He said that he nobody in his Kingdom starved."

_It is a shame such a good King died so young. If Queen Elsa is half the ruler he was, Arendelle is in good hands._

"That year, I decided that when I grew up, I would serve that King. It took me longer than I expected, as I still had a duty to help feed my people, but I did it. Even if it is serving that man's daughter, I owe him a debt- all Sami do."

The conversation was interrupted by Sergeant Raewald walking by. "You _kinder_ don't know cold. You think that was a bad winter? You had 2 months of summer." He coughed, before taking another drag from the pipe. "I was on this wall when your grandfathers were younger than you!" He paused, going from a boast to a more serious, grave voice. "I was there when the Snow Queen reigned."

Both men grew silent, both out of quiet respect but also to avoid scoffing at a mere myth. Decades ago, there was a winter. A bad winter. Kai, Gerda, and the late King and Queen were but children. Some starved, even more died of exposure and pneumonia. There was no summer that year. Anyone who lived through _that_ was a survivor.

But some of the more superstitious of Arendelle's people attributed the brutal winter to a mythical "Snow Queen" or the "_Fimbulwinter_." Old pagan myths from an era of long ships and Viking raids.

"I don't care what you brats say. I was there, I was on this wall, and I saw it. I saw _her." _He smiled, ribbing both the younger men with his elbow. "It was my first day, too." He took another drag from the pipe, before quietly continuing down the wall.

The two waited before he was out of earshot before snickering. "Next, he'll try to convince us _Baba Yaga_ is real!" Both laughed for a moment before heading back to their respective sections.

Dieter had begun walking back when he screaming from the main hall. He panicked, unslinging his rifle and shouted for Sergeant Raewald. Nordfjell reached him first.

"_Hva er det_?"

"I heard screaming from the Ballroom!"

"Are you sure it's serious, it could be-"

The main doors opened, revealing a panicked Queen Elsa, wearing only one glove.

"Someone may be trying attack her!"

The Queen began making her way through the crown, being greeted by oblivious and good natured citizens, which included Dieter's sister Edda. Sergeant Raewald had arrived on the scene, shouting to Guards on the ground to secure the Queen from danger.

Then a miracle happened. Queen Elsa had backed away from some of her subjects, bracing on a fountain.

_Which froze._

_Holy God…_

This was no sun stroke or stage fright. That fountain froze. It was the Sami who asked him first.

"Eriksen, are you _seeing_ this?"

"Yes…"

The door opened, revealing the Duke of Weselton screaming a command to stop her. Dieter snapped out of his amazement to level his rifle at the Duke and his men. For all he knew, he could be trying to kill her. He held his fire, waiting for a sure threat.

The Queen begged the Duke. "Please, just stay away, just stay away!" She was obviously scared, in a defensive posture with her hands raised slightly, as if signaling to stop.

_Sounds like a threat to me. _Dieter cocked his rifle, lining up a good shot. He didn't have to. In a burst of ethereal magic, an ice bolt shot from her gloveless hand at the Duke and his men, turning the stairs to ice and causing them to slip and fall.

The Duke skid to his feet, the little white haired man pointing and yelling "Monster, MONSTER!" The crowd had begun to recoil from Elsa in terror, unsure what their momentarily ago beloved Queen was capable of. Dieter drew his rifle back, unsure of what to do. He couldn't make sense of what was going on.

_Was the Duke Bad? Was the Queen Bad? Were both bad? Were both good? What started this?_

While he was still stunned, the Queen made her way through the crowd, to a small gate way. The men stationed there had made their way into the crowd a minute before to secure the Queen, leaving nobody to stop the Queen from escaping. Not that it mattered, it lead to nothing but the Fjord.

Dieter ran down the wall, to get a better position so he could make better sense of whatever was going on. Princess Anna and the Prince Hans from earlier gave chase, with Princess Anna begging Queen Elsa to stop. The terrified Queen backed up to the edge of the water, which froze solid.

_Oh shit, she's not trapped!_

Realizing her new options, the Queen cautiously set her foot down, testing the limits of her powers. The moment her foot made contact, the water froze. She then began hauling across the water, while Princess Anna slipped on the edge and was stopped by the young Prince.

_Thank god, the Queen may walk on water, but that Ice may be thin. Better that the young Princess not risk it. If the Queen wants to be alone, so be it. Let the Gebirgsjager pick her up._

He uncocked the rifle, returning it to the sling on his shoulder. He took one last look at the Fleeing Queen, when he realized that the whole Fjord was freezing, trapping all the ships in the bay. And it began to snow.

His breath already fogging, he muttered a curse. Nordfjell and Raewald joined him, staring in both wonder and horror as the bay turned to ice. Their wool uniforms which was so damned hot this morning, suddenly seem inadequate for the weather. But what chilled them most of all was a simple phrase from their older Sergeant.

"_Götter hilft uns,_ not again…"

Neither of the younger men had to ask what "again" meant.

_The Fimbulwinter. The Snow Queen._

…

Bit of notes.

First, I am not a photography expert. I did an hour or two of reading on various early photography, trying to find the "quickest" process while staying in the general era. The process I ended up with was still a decade or so from invention from the generally agreed on 1840 date for Frozen, but I still felt it was close enough. I'm also sure experts on the subject will tell me how I "butchered" the explanation, but as I said, I'm not an expert. I still defend my addition of it as it adds volume to what was an already short chapter, and would have been something a scientific patron queen like Queen Elsa would have requested.

Also, I decided for the sake of plot, Arendelle is a hybrid of Christian and Nordic beliefs, with both pantheons being more or less equally revered. The older people and country folk tend to worship their Nordic Gods, while the younger town folk tend to follow Christian belief. So some may say God, others say Gods. Definitely not historically accurate, but this is also a world with trolls, snow queens, and frozen hearts.

One last bit. I have used both German and Norwegian phrases during the story. There is a reason for this. Historically, during the beginning of the 1800s in Norway, German was the language spoken in Norway, if I remember correctly. As time went on, Norwegian supplemented and replaced German. So, I have decided to use Norwegian for rural and Sami characters and German for the townsfolk. I also reserve the right to switch them about if I don't like a phrase in a language. If this annoys you… well, it's a fanfic about Disney's Frozen, not a treatise on Norwegian language customs of the early 19th century.

Glossary-

_Baba Yaga- _Nordic mythical witch that lived in the woods. The reason parents gave to children why not to go into the woods. Pretty much if you saw her, you died. Think the Blair Witch on steroids. Known for her house that walked on chicken legs and her flying mortar and pestle.

_Fimbulwinter- _A mythological 3 years of winter, signaling the beginning of end of the world. Here it is adapted to refer to the 12 month winter only the oldest people in town remember. I like the theory that Frozen is a sequel to Hans Christian Andersen's _The Snow Queen, _so my story assumes that is how it went down. So Kai and Gerda did meet the Snow Queen when they were children, and they were helped out by a young Prince Agdar and Princess Idun, who they decided to serve as they got older.

_Götter hilft uns- _Gods help us. Sergeant Raewald is one of the men who still reveres the Old Gods.

_Kamerat- _Norwegian forComrade.

Mademoiselle- French for Miss, refers to a young, unmarried woman. To English speakers it sounds fancy, but would be considered disrespectful to address a monarch as this.

Monsieur- Mister in French. Queen Elsa is likely proficient in a few languages, or at least aware of basic titles.

_Hva er det? _Norwegian for _What it is?_


	5. Chapter 4- A Kingdom of Isolation

Just a quick note. This chapter talks about the Arendellian army's organization a bit. For a detailed description of the Armed forces of Arendelle, check out my profile. Not necessary, but it'll will fill in some blanks.

Outpost Skadi, Arendelle

1st Company, Royal Arendellian Gebirgsjager Regiment

The fact that it had started snowing had not been lost by the ski troops. In fact, the rough and tumble soldiers were just about the only ones that had welcomed the winter in a sober view, not blinded by naivety, such as children praying for heavy snow for a snow day. For they were the Gebirgsjager, mountain infantry trained in ski warfare. For them, the return of winter meant they could put on their skis, which meant quicker, easier patrols.

Two such troopers had just returned from a quick patrol, only to be greeted by their commander. Never a good sign. While the freak snow storm meant quicker, easier travel for the troopers as compared to marching, it also meant a surge in missions and patrols, as panicked family members had flocked to the small outpost to request their help in tracking down loved ones trapped or lost in the snow, vacationers and picnic goers unprepared for sudden winter. It was not unusual for teams to return only to be sent right back out after a hot meal.

"Corporals." The old man began. "Go refit, and meet me in the mess hall. I got one hell of a mission for you."

…

Corporal Siegfried Krupp sat down, beginning to dig into a meal of potatoes and sausage, with a side of stew. Hot food to warm a cold belly. Not huge on ceremony, the Gebirgsjager would often be briefed while wolfing down food.

"Corporals, you are either extremely lucky or unlucky." Not a good sign. "If you pull this one off, you'll be Sergeants by the end of the month. Siegfried gulped. He looked at his _kammerad, _Corporal Heinrich Stahl, who looked at him. Heinrich had received endless grief as a Ski trooper, as he just didn't look the part. Most of the men were big, hairy, rough men, where Heinrich had received the name "Baby Face" as he looked barely 16, had no facial hair, thin unmanly blond hair and a boyish face. But it was all minor teasing, as the younger trooper had more than proven himself capable of the _Edelweiss,_ and there was no-one Siegfried would rather take on patrol.

A promotion to Corporal or _Gefreiter_ was one thing. While Corporals had some responsibility, it was mostly sticking to their literal translation, "exempted man." In other words, Corporals were mostly free from the minor, mundane details and work assignments that privates hated so much. Sergeant meant more pay, more prestige, and the last of the annoying work details that even Corporal's couldn't dodge.

"If you mess it up, well…" He paused, rather not thinking what a screw up could bring. "Well, I'll just get to it. You need to track down the Queen."

"Sir, what in god's name is the Queen, who should be in bed, sick from too much cake and wine, doing _lost _in the alpine, in _this _weather!?"

Heinrich, not one for words, simply shook his head. "Damned Palace Guards."

"Well, there was an incident, and for some reason Queen Elsa has fled towards the mountains. Find her and bring her back."

"A young girl, locked up in a castle for 13 years fleeing alone towards the mountains that requires special tools to climb? Too Easy, Sir!" The pair knew the North Mountain like the back of their hand. It take a minute, but it wouldn't be that hard to recover her.

"One last thing, for some reason, the damn message warned to be cautious, and that the Queen is 'dangerous.' More cryptic bullshit from our pampered Royal Guard friends, but they wouldn't send it for no reason. You two be careful. Dismissed."

The two stood up, snapping to attention. "Ever Upwards, Sir!" Both repeated the greeting for the Regiment. The CO simply replied with "To Glory, Gentlemen."

…

Both skid down towards the entrance to the small stone and wood out post, Skis on their feet, Rifles on their backs, with full winter apparel donned. Siegfried wore a Fur cap he had bought from a Sami trader months ago, and Heinrich wore a simple wool knit cap. Both of their shakos had been slung to their packs, which contained mountaineering tools, provisions and a basic shelter. They gave a sharp salute to their commanding officer, before skiing off into the windy, dark, and snowy summer night.

…

"Where did the snow come from?"

"Did the Queen do this?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Dieter had returned from the barracks, throwing on some extra layers to supplement his wool greatcoat, as the various guardsmen and servants gathered to try to make sense of things. Most of the staff had no idea, as only the oldest had been in uniform 13 years ago, whether as servants or guards. And even those had been a small number of staff, reduced even more when a number were "retired" or transferred when the staff was reduced.

"Quiet!" The Captain finally shouted in a firm voice. He stepped onto a cart, so all around could see him. He had been unable to deal with the situation until now, due to a flood of concerned towns folk, briefing the ministers, as well as sending a message to the Gebirgsjager to try to find Queen Elsa, and followed by yet another to shadow Princess Anna when he found out _she _set out as well.

The last part annoyed the Captain to no end. He had an intense rivalry with the Gebirgsjager, bunch of unshaven, undisciplined assholes that they were, and did not enjoy asking them for help. But the Queen was vastly more important than his pride. He had received a confirmation message from pigeon before he had decided to brief his men.

"Listen up! Yes, the speculation is true- Queen Elsa has magic, and the power over the Ice and Snow. She has since she was a baby."

A voice cried out, "How did nobody know?"

Captain Edvard continued, "It was kept a secret. Only those who had discovered it or those who had to know were fully briefed. We are sworn to protect the secrets of the family as much as their image and persons."

A servant asked the question everybody wanted to but didn't dare to ask. "Is the Queen causing the winter?"

The old guards captain paused, hated the answer. "I believe so." Cutting off the crowd from panicking he interjected. "But don't worry. Princess Anna is on her way to find the Queen now, as is the Gebirgsjager. They'll find the Queen, and calm her down. I doubt our beloved Queen would curse her own people."

No-one dared to ask if she would. Not yet.

…

"Goddamnit, how fast does she move?"

Siegfried pulled down the scarf to help him breathe, as the two ski troopers paused, chasing the Queen's trail for miles. It made no damned sense. They had trouble going this fast, with skis and years of training. The Queen hadn't left the castle in 13 years, a real recluse after an accident, so the rumors said. There is no way she had the ability to learn mountaineering.

Heinrich shrugged. His partner then pointed to freshly churned snow.

"We're almost there, Kammerad! She can't be but an hour ahead!" He fixed his gaiter, before the two pushed off with their skis.

…

Dieter was on watch again, as the snow kept falling. Many guardsmen had been assigned to provide aid to the townsfolk, giving away the castle's many blankets and cloaks, as the servants cooked up hot meals. Whoever this Prince Hans was, Princess Anna did Arendelle a favor by putting him in charge. The relief process couldn't have been run better.

More interesting was Admiral Westergard. As soon as crisis hit, the man stopped drinking and began hydrating water. By now, the old warhorse was taking charge of the military, whipping things into shape. The local militia's where mobilized to help maintain order and more importantly, shorten watch rotations, meaning less time in the increasingly worsening weather.

As he stood, his ears freezing in the bitter cold as uniform discipline meant the Shako would still be worn, Sergeant Raewald walked by, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Keep alert,_ kinder."_

"Sergeant, how bad was it? _Last time?"_

The old man paused, thinking back to a time that he would have preferred to forget. "An unnatural, other worldly cold." He lit his pipe. "The servants would boil soup and run it to our towers, still boiling. By the time it reached us, it was _slush."_ He took a drag, before finishing. "Men would go out to use the latrines, and never come back. We'd find them, dead, frozen, squatting in the snow. Mere minutes would kill."

He shook his head, clearing his head of drinking buddies and watch partners frozen in the snow.

"We ate Horses, cats, dogs, rats, birds, glue, sawdust, and snow. We chewed our belts, our spare boots, our bedding. Had it lasted another few weeks…" His face turned from one of pain to one of shame, of a crime nearly committed, but still planned. "We would have eaten the dead."

Dieter shuddered. _Let's hope it doesn't come to that._

…

Siegfried was pushing his way up the North Mountain when he felt a pat on his arm, turning to see Heinrich point. It was the Queen solemnly making her way up the mountain side, clutching herself. The two unstrapped their skis, and replace their unauthorized caps with their proper Shakos. They were about to meet the Queen after. They looked each other up and down real quick, making sure there was no glaring uniform deficiencies.

"You should talk to her, Heinrich. After all, at least you shaved."

A glare from the younger soldier, one that could pierce skin. "Screw off."

"Seriously, I haven't trimmed in days, I look like a goat herder."

Heinrich shook his head, while flailing his hands up in submission. "Fine."

The two began to raise their voice when something wonderful happened.

Their Queen began to sing a song. A beautiful song.

"_The snow glows bright on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. I kingdom of Isolation, and it looks like, I'm the Queen._"

A sorrowful song.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."_

A song that told a story of a young, scared girl struggling to keep a great, wonderful but terrifying power insider of her.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know! Well now they know!"_

A song of being free from that burden.

"_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care, what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

The two had slowed into a literal crawl, carefully trailing the Queen. The dared not startle her, for she may stop singing this beautiful, wonderful song. The also stared in shock and wonder as the Queen created snow from thin air, in mystical and beautiful displays. The Queen had only just started.

A song of being free from fear.

_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!_

A song of finally exploring her inner self, free to be herself and use her powers.

"_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and Breakthrough! No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!"_

She could finally be free of worry and pain, and be happy. They were nearly as amazed at this young woman's new found freedom as they were at the fact she had just created an ice bridge out of nothing, as she bridged the cap to the north mountain.

"_Let it go, let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky-y! Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!"_

The next words sunk in their stomach, reinforced by the next display of powers.

"_Here I stand, and here I stay! Let the storm rage on!"_

With a mere stomp of her foot she created a massive ice foundation, which she proceeded to build into a massive Ice Castle. A thing of pure beauty, but danger. If she could do this…

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling like frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystalizes like an Icy blast!"_

Her castle had just about finished, but even still, the thin mountain air combined with the young Queen's beautiful and powerful voice, they heard the last of her beautiful solo, even if they didn't see her final transformation.

"_I'm never going back! The past is in the past! Let it go, let it go! I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!_

The two ducked as they saw their Queen emerge on one of the massive Ice Castle's balconies, as she belted out the final verse. The Queen inexplicably had a sheer blue dress that almost appeared as if it was ice, with a translucent blue cape trailing behind her. She had undone her hair, which now trailed down in a thick, platinum blond braid that rested on her shoulder. She was such a sight to behold, both could only stare in wonder.

"_Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway_!" With a swift turn she strode back into the castle, slamming the ice doors with a mere wave of her hands.

Even when she finished, it took a minute for both of the soldiers to mentally recover from such a moving song and sight. Both attempted to stealthily wipe tears, before finally turning to each other, to decide a course of action.

Heinrich spoke first. "What do we do?"

"I have no damned idea. If she doesn't want to go, we can't make her."

"And no one makes a house unless they want to stay there."

"But we have orders!"

The younger soldier simply glared at him. He was right. Two Gebirgsjager could not make an unwilling Queen who had control over the Ice and snow go with them.

"The Queen isn't lost. She's safe." Heinrich said simply. Siegfried nodded, before he felt the air grow even colder than was normal, causing both to look back towards the Castle, where instead of a straight view to the gates, they could only see the feet of a snow queen.

"You are quite correct, Corporal."

Both sprang to their feet, passively raising their hands to show compliance. Both shook uncontrollably, both from the magical cold as well as fear. Siegfried tried convincing her first.

"My Majesty, we we're sent to find you…"

"And bring me back. That's not going to happen."

Heinrich attempted to intercede. "Your Highness, but you have a country to rule!"

"No. It's better for everyone that I remain here. Where it's safe."

Siegfried was baffled at how such a powerful woman could feel threatened anywhere, especially her own castle. "My Majesty, how could someone like you be in danger anywhere, let alone your home?"

The young queen folded her arms, shaking her head at the thought of a childhood accident 13 years ago. "Not safe for me, Safe for everyone else."

He nodded his head. If this was her wish, it was too simple for a formal abdication. He had to report this.

"Farewell, your Majesty."

Both bowed before turning to get back to the Skis. It was a long way back to Arendelle, and they had a short time to get there. Looking back to see if she was gone.

She was.

Siegfried nudged his comrade. "We just met the snow queen! If that's possible, we might actually find Eva Holstadt!" Both laughed at the cynical in-joke. Eva Holstadt was a long standing joke, as years ago, months before they even joined, Eva Holstadt was a runaway bride who disappeared from Arendelle, prompting her parents to report her missing. The missing posters were up all around Arendelle, and the Gebirgsjager did extensive searches, to no avail. The poster was still posted in the barracks, but no-one was looking. That girl was dead, everybody knew it.

…

Bit of Notes.

Decided to add edge to the _Fimbulwinter _by adding some starvation and other winter troubles. If you think this is exaggerated and unrealistic, think again. Everything he said happened in real life. The soup and men found dead while squatting was taken from German Army reports during the Battle of Moscow, 1941. As for what they "ate", that and much worse have been eaten through historical famines, including reports of cannibalism during the first winter during the Siege of Leningrad.

Also figured it might be fun to depict what someone would actually think if they saw Elsa during "Let it Go." And their thoughts on the subject. Even if it is a fictional universe, "Let it go" is too beautiful to never be witnessed by anyone in that world.

As for the inappropriateness of laughing about a young dead girl… As an Infantryman, I have heard jokes about much worse subjects, I'll leave it at that.

Glossary

Edelweiss- A rare white flower found in the Alps. A symbol for mountain troops from that region as historically, you wanted an Edelweiss, you had to climb into the Alps to get it. While odd for Scandinavians to use it as a symbol, I like the symbolism of it so they use it.

Gebirgsjager- German for mountain hunter. These are mountain infantry trained in climbing and skiing, making them perfect for operation in a country like Arendelle. Interesting note, the Biathlon was created as a training tool for the Norwegian army.

Skadi- Nordic Pagan goddess of winter and hunting. Her marriage to Nord caused the seasons. As a frost giant, simply being on Midheim (Earth) caused the winter due to her unhappy marriage. Wait, a powerful woman causing winter due to sorrow and unhappiness, doesn't that sound familiar…


	6. Chapter 5- Night of Wolves

Quick update here. As many of you know, I'm an US infantryman serving in Afghanistan. My schedule has just changed to the effect that I will spend 12 hours every day on Guard Duty, for the foreseeable future. Needless to say, I will not have much time to write. Expect much slower updates from this point forward. I will do what I can, but I can't promise regular updates. Thanks for understanding.

-Dragunov888

…

Sergeant Ulrich and his men slowed to stop in front of the trading post, dusting snow off of their frozen uniforms. The trio had been sent out to shadow Princess Anna, to ensure she was safe but to stay far enough away to ideally not be seen or at the lest far enough away to respect the Princess' decision. Ulrich cursed himself. Had he not taken an hour rest on his last patrol, he would have gotten there for the mission of missions, which was getting the Queen. Oh well.

The sign had apparently been cleared of snow, only to be recoated with more snow. Not that it made a difference, they all knew the place. Oaken's trading post (and Sauna.) This was a long standing _Gebirgsjager_ resupply point and favorite venue for the troopers. The two parties had good relations, and Oaken was only too happy to help.

Ulrich opened the door, tugging down his scarf and removing his snow speckled cap. He turned, seeing the familiar face behind the counter. His two soldiers also entered, less to browse and more to warm up quickly before heading back out.

"Yoo-hoo, big summer blowout."

"Always trying to make a _krone_, eh _kammerad_?" He approached to large man, and the two clasped arms and gave a quick brotherly embrace to his old friend. He looked over at the large summer selection, shaking his friend. "The Norns have not been kind to you my friend."

The larger man shrugged, not too terribly upset. "I'll make it work, I always do." He paused. "What brings you here, friend."

"I was hoping you could provide information and supplies. We'll pay of course."

"What do you need you need to know?" Oaken knew what supplies they needed, and began to collect items from his stock.

"Did Princess Anna come through here, by any chance?"

"Young girl with red hair, looking for the Queen? Ja, she came through here."

"Good, were on track." Ulrich stopped to think before pushing his luck. "She talk of where she's going?"

"Well, she and this other fellow talked about the North Mountain before she left." All the supplies where laid out, ready for Ulrich to hand pick what he needed. "Sorry friend, but I sold the last rope and ice pick to the princess."

"We'll only require rations today, Oaken." He put the pouch of coins on the counter, as Oaken counted the coins carefully, as smart merchants did. "Any trouble to report before we go?"

"Well this Sami fellow came in and caused trouble, but he's gone now" Oaken boasted. Ulrich smiled, knowing full well Oakes's capabilities in a fight. One had to be tough to live alone out here.

"Take care_, kammerad_!"

…

Captain Edvard was holding yet another staff meeting, as they tried to come up with a plan of action on how to deal with the crisis on hand. Only native Arendellians were there, as certain foreigners were among the subjects of conversation.

"What are we to do? Just wait?" A Landwehr Lieutenant asked. The militia was more restless than most, as unlike the Castle Guard, they just about all had families freezing in town.

One of Edvard's officers answered. "Yes, we are to have faith in Princess Anna, that she can get the Queen to stop this winter!"

A married Landwehr Captain slammed his hand on the table, annoyed. "That's your oath not mine! I cannot just sit here while my children freeze!"

"Enough!" An annoyed Captain Edvard stood up, silencing the debate. While he held the title of "Captain," by military regulation he was equal in rank to a Lieutenant Colonel, and was the highest authority on matters relating to the security of the Royal Family and the Palace.

"I understand your concern, gentlemen. But there is nothing we can do. We don't know where the Queen of Princess Anna are, much to my embarrassment. I have Gebirgsjager tracking both, so hopefully they'll end this or report back so we can actually do something." The men in the room accepted the answer, nodding politely.

"Now we have other concerns, namely we have VIPs here that we need to calculate for." He changed his voice to a mocking, sarcastic tone. "Like our beloved ally, the Duke of Weasel-town." The joke was met with a little laughter, a nice light note in a dark time.

"Clearly we know he's here for one reason only, and that's to establish trade. The real question is, how far is he willing to go?"

One of the foreign ministers dismissed the sinister thought with a swat through the air. "Weselton is a greedy fool, but he's not that stupid. He won't do anything to hurt the royal family or blatantly attack us."

"I see. Low threat. Now about the other man of the hour. I want to know who the hell Prince Hans is."

A staff officer spoke, his job on the General staff being foreign matters. "Prince Hans is the youngest of 13 sons of our ally King Frederick II, a long standing ally of Arendelle."

"13th in line, that's always a recipe for trouble. I can say with little doubt that he's trying to marry into the crown somewhere. He's already wooed Princess Anna, but still." He stopped stroking his greying Blond beard, thinking. "Keep an eye on him. There's just something off about him. Anyone else?"

"Well, just minor dignitaries and diplomats. Oh, and Crown Princess Rapunzel and Prince Flynn of Corona."

"Well, that's problematic. Last thing we want to do is damage relations with an ally like Corona. Any reports on them?"

"They were just here to visit. Crown Princess Rapunzel and Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are cousins, but they've never met. At the moment, the Corona royal couple are concerned about the weather but are hardly factoring into the equation."

"I see. Update me if there are any issues. Dismissed."

…

"Where were they going?" The Gebirgsjager skid along as they continued to follow the trail. Shortly after Oaken's they found a sled trail, the only tracks leading away from the post, meaning that Princess Anna must have hired a sled to take her north. However, they last half mile had the sled heading towards a cliff, which made no sense as only experienced travelers would be out in this weather.

Private Tomas, the senior of his two junior enlisted, pointed. "See these reindeer prints? They were going _fast. _They were being chased I think."

_Good Eye. He's getting good at tracking._

Private Tomas was due to be promoted to Private First Class shortly, and for good reason. The young man was a good soldier and was quickly learning his craft quickly. Blond and handsome, Private Tomas was the man you saw on the posters that convinced men to enlist.

They continued, seeing the cliff yet not sled. Their suspicions were confirmed when they got to the edge, looking down.

"Goddamn it, don't tell me we have to climb down there to check." It was Private Jorgen, his junior Private. Not a bad kid, just a little accident prone. He'd learn the ropes.

The three men looked down into the cavern, where a burning sleigh sat broken after a several hundred foot drop. Being practical and cold hearted men, they were more annoyed at the possible long climb down than the possible death of the princess.

"Let me check." Sergeant Ulrich pulled out a pair of Binoculars, looking down at the wreckage. He shook his head. "Nah, no bodies or blood trails to indicate wild animals dragging off corpses. One second." He looked up at the opposite side, where evidence supporting his theory would be.

"There." He lowered his Binoculars, pointing to the other side. "Freshly churned snow. Two people and a reindeer jumped across, and continued on foot."

Private Jorgen asked. "What were they running from?"

Almost on cue, a low growling was heard, causing the three men to turn around, facing a pack of wolves.

Private Jorgen, eyes wide with fear, stammered out "I thought wolves didn't attack people…"

"They usually don't, unless they're starving or defending their territory. Maybe they are as thrown off by the weather as we are…" The three men unslung their rifles, already prepped and loaded to fire. Cocking the hammer back, Ulrich lowered his rifle at the largest wolf.

They knew wolves. The pack would likely back off if fired at or their leader was killed. The men didn't know the wolves were forced to abandon their spring home and take shelter much farther south than usual. With a number of young cubs, and the sudden onset of winter, they wolves had become much more aggressive than usual, defending a cave that was less than a mile away.

Ulrich and his men fired, with Ulrich wounding the Alpha and one of his men killing a member of the pack. The wolves charged, the Alpha slamming into Ulrich knocking him on his back. The Sergeant had used his rifle as a bench press, pressing hard enough to keep the wolf from tearing out his throat. He stared into the amber eyes of the wolf, desperate and lethal. Ulrich drew his knife and jammed it into the wolf, jabbing repeatedly. He had no hate for the beast, but it was it or him.

The wolf howled fiercely, before clamping its hot jaws onto Ulrich's shoulder. But it was too late. The Alpha was fatally wounded, and it didn't take long before it collapsed, dead. Ulrich sprang to his feet, with Rifle in hand. A second wolf attempted to lunge, before the soldier smacked the side of its head with his butt stock, causing the wolf to back-peddle, before the pack paused. Three wolves where dead, and the pack had lost its Alpha. The wolves turned and ran, saving their strength for another day.

Before Ulrich could even catch his breath, Private Jorgen screamed for him. He turned to see Jorgen kneeling next to his wounded comrade, Tomas. The wounded man's leg was torn to shreds by one of the wolves, and he was in critical conditions.

"What do we do, Sergeant?!" Jorgen was nearly as pale and in shock as the man with the shredded leg.

"Put a tight dressing on the wound, wrap him up and make a sled out of his skis." He looked back at the princess' trail.

_Screw that_.

"Forget the Princess, we take care of our own first."

…

Siegfried and Heinrich had already reported to OP Skadi and were directed to Arendelle to report to Captain Edvard of the Castle Guard. He had kept that info on the down low as he didn't want an angry mob forming to storm the Ice Palace. In the meanwhile, the two had taken the time to get some sleep before the inevitable mission back to the Ice Palace.

Dieter and several other guards had been on detail to hand out blankets and food to the people of Arendelle, a detail he was quickly tiring of.

_God above, how many blankets does the castle have?_

A panicked horse galloping into the town square distracted both groups as they stopped what they were doing. It was Princess Anna's horse, without its rider. Never a good omen. The three walked out into the square, where a small crowd was forming. Holding the horse was Prince Charming himself, Prince Hans.

"Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her."

Dieter immediately volunteered, eager to do something beyond guarding walls and hand out blankets. Siegfried and Heinrich threw on their gear, knowing that they'd need to go. It was going to be a long day for all of them.

…

Sergeant Ulrich watched as the doctors worked to treat his soldier's wound. The young man put on a brave face, even though he knew what was coming. Private Tomas was always the brave one, he loved his job, and he was committed to his comrades. He didn't deserve this. So young, with handsome Aryan features and a fit body, he was built to be a soldier.

The doctor looked up, and shook his head. "There is only one way." The nurse turned, walking over to retrieve the hated instrument. She picked it up and brought it over, where all could see.

A bone saw.

Private Tomas was a brave man, no one could doubt this. On his first mission the man leapt into a rushing river to rescue a little girl and got a decoration for bravery. But even the bravest men will panic when faced with amputation.

"Sergeant, don't let him take my leg, please Sergeant, don't let him take my leg!" Ulrich pressed the man down with his left arm, while clasping the young man's right arm. "It's going to be okay, Tomas, you'll be okay!" The surgeon stuck the saw in a boiling pot, while passing a bottle of whiskey to the soldier. There had been many injuries during the storm, and the anesthesia was already out. Ulrich poured a sizable does down the soldiers throat, as the nurses and his other soldier, Private Jorgen braced the soldier down.

"Don't let him do it Sergeant, Please! I don't want to lose my leg!" The Surgeon took the bone saw out, now sterilized. The surgeon took his own drag of whiskey, for it was unpleasant work.

"NO! NO! DON'T DO IT, NOT MY LEG!" Tomas openly sobbed as a nurse put a gag in. Ulrich tried to comfort his soldier. "Bite down Tomas, it'll be over soon."

As soon as the hot blade touched his leg, the soldier began to fight as the sound of flesh and bone being cut and muffled screams filled the room. Ulrich could not bear to look any more than Tomas did.

…

Captain Edvard walked into the room as a now unconscious Tomas had his stump bandaged as Sergeant Ulrich sat, his hands folded in front of his mouth, pondering the situation. As soon as he saw the officer in his presence, he leapt to attention, as did Private Jorgen.

"Carry on." The Captain took a moment to look at the one legged man before looking back to the Sergeant. "I've been told you have some information about Princess Anna."

"Yes sir, I have it from good sources that Princess Anna is headed toward the North Mountain."

"I see. Anything else to report?"

"Nothing a Sergeant should say to an officer, Sir." Ulrich coldly stated, barely containing his anger.

"I see. You'd rather have one of my boys on that table instead of yours, because it was a princess. I understand that." He paused. "You and your boys get some rest. I'll be sure to recommend a commendation for all of you."

…

The party was gathered, a mix of Guardsmen, Gebirgsjager and other "volunteers." Heinrich, Siegfried and Ulrich all stood, resting their skis on their shoulders. Ulrich had decided that the best way to take his mind off of Tomas was to go on mission, putting his anger to thrust him forward on skis. Dieter and Njordfell were saddled on horses, both having volunteered for the mission. Prince Hans sat on a horse watching as Captain Edvard gave a quick briefing.

"Gentlemen, we have two royals out there. Ideally we get both back today, and end the winter. Plan of attack is simple- Follow the Gebirgsjager. Listen to the Gebirgsjager. They are the experts. They know the mountains. If they give you an order, you better damned do it. You are going to the North Mountain, men. Intel has both the Queen and Princess there. God speed gentlemen."

…

Bit of notes.

I know there hasn't been a lot of Arendelle scenes lately, but honestly it's tricky considering the entire middle of the damned movie is not in the town. Next chapter has the storming of the Ice Castle with other fun bits. I'm almost done with the second act of the movie, which I'll admit is the "Slow" part of the fanfic. When the climax comes, shit gets real.

I'm kinda pushing the "Teen" rating here, which I still feel is justified as I didn't actually "show" the amputation, they only hear it. I feel it is justified as this was the go to treatment for massive injuries during the mid-19th century, as antibiotics and gauze had not been invented and infection and bleeding out were major killers. And surgeons were good at it. An average, experienced American Civil War surgeon could cut a limb off in 12 seconds flat.

Glossary-

Norns- Nordic goddesses of Fate. They controlled pretty much everyone's destiny.


	7. Chapter 6- Götter verfluchen uns

"Dieter!"

"Edda!" He turned to see his beloved kid sister running up to his Fjord Horse, wrapped in winter wear, smiling to see her brother. "Come to see me off, eh?"

"Kinda. Do you know what's going on?"

"Princess Anna is lost. We are going to go rescue her."

"What about Queen Elsa?"

Dieter cringed. Honestly no one knew what to make of their present situation. The still didn't know the Snow Queen's motivations, only her history. They all hoped this was a misunderstanding, that the Queen didn't know she had cursed them with winter. The two men sent to the mountain didn't know Arendelle was still frozen, so they didn't think to inform her.

"We… are going to rescue her too. End this winter."

"Well Good luck Dieter. Mama and Papa say good luck and stay safe." She hugged his waist, a difficult task as he was on horseback, and proceeded to run back to their family home. He waved, grinning. He then brought his steed about, to the gathering of men formed to go to the North Mountain. It was mostly Royal Guardsmen, but two Weselton men had joined their party as their Duke clearly benefitted from a swift resolution to this affair. And of course, the three Gebirgsjager, oddly without Horses.

"How are you going to keep up on foot, Kammerad?" Dieter asked, with a few other newer guardsmen chuckling at the apparent disadvantage possessed by their rivals.

"On skis, Kammerad. And it'll be _you_ having difficulty keeping up with _us." _The three smiled, knowing that they'd school these boys in ski warfare.

"I doubt that very much."

"You'll see kammerad. You'll see."

Prince Hans rode to the front of the group on his personal steed, drawing both the party's and the town's attention. "Let's head out, men. And bring back Princess Anna and Queen Elsa!"

A small cheer was heard, as the party began its long march. The Ski troopers, still on cobblestone marched with hobnailed boots, as the horses began to trot. Both hobnails and horse shoe clicked on the stone surface. The townspeople waved off the soldiers, with appreciation but little cheer. It was alright- the cheering would be when they returned.

…

Dieter held his hand up, in a futile attempt to block out the howling wind that had set upon the party. The horses did their best but trudging through the thick snow was difficult, even for Fjord Horses.

"Where are the damned Ski troops?!" Dieter asked rhetorically, even though Nordfjell answered.

"Up ahead!" The Sami smiled, pleased to see Sami skis beat Lowlander horse, even if he rode now.

Up on the hill, in a small enclosure, the three Jager stood, waving. They had taken a special pleasure in showing up the spit and polish Royal Guard, even if it exhausted them. For the Guardsmen, the horse did all the work, whereas they were the force that propelled their skis. They had played a game of hurry up and wait as they bound just to the limits of the Guards, then took a break.

"Just wait till you see it, Sergeant." Siegfried stated as the trio had stopped to take a pipe break.

"I've seen Igloos before, they aren't that impressive."

"No, it's no damned Igloo. It's a whole damned castle, made of ice. As big as the Palace!"

"You're full of shit!"

"No, I swear! Heinrich you were there, you tell him! It's a whole castle!"

Heinrich gave a shrug of disinterest, before simply stating. "It's true."

"See, if Heinrich says it's true, it's got to be."

"We'll see when we get there."

Heinrich patted Sergeant Ulrich on the shoulder, pointing to the approaching Guardsmen.

"Breaks done, boys. Let's ski."

…

Edda threw another cord of firewood on the fire, keeping the fire in the tavern alive. Many families had resorted to pooling resources in public buildings, to reduce firewood use. She worried about her brother a little, but like most of Arendelle, other things where on her mind.

The "other things" where being discussed now.

"I'm telling you, Queen Elsa is innocent! It's the old Snow Queen doing this!"

"I was there, I'm telling you she shot Ice from her hand! She's doing this!"

"It makes no sense. Why would a Queen freeze her own kingdom?"

"That's what Snow Queens do. They freeze the land, and everyone in it!"

"That's Treason! **Queen **Elsa is her father's daughter. She would never intentionally hurt Arendelle."

The discussion had not stopped for two days. Everyone had their theories. Some blamed god for paganism. Pagans blamed the Ice Giants. Some blamed the Snow Queen, either directly or indirectly. Some thought that Elsa was innocent, and this was some foreign ploy. Most however agreed that Elsa did cause the winter. They just didn't know why. People kept assuring themselves that for one reason or another it wasn't malicious. But as temperatures dropped, and food and firewood dwindled, faith in the Queen corresponded.

Edda was helping her mother and Aunt (The owner of the Tavern) cook and serve food, as men went out in shifts to cut more firewood and hunt. Edda was wishing she was with her Father and oldest brother. Instead she set the stew and mead on the table and continued helping.

The men at the table also had their own troubled thoughts.

"I cannot believe my cursed luck!" It was Lars, the photographer's assistant. "I worked for years, saved up capital, did everything right!" He drank from his mug. "This was supposed to be my big break. The Queen was a scientific patron, with her approval of the coronation photograph, I could have made a killing as the first photographer in Arendelle."

One of the other men shrugged, giving a fellow struggling businessman hope. "There's still Princess Anna."

"Nah, she's no patron of the arts or science. Nice Girl, but she has no interest in new technology."

At another table, military observers made their own assessments. They were all sent from foreign countries to make observations of the Queen and Arendelle's higher officers and report back. They had expected an enjoyable and unproductive week with a simple report of "Arendelle is no threat." That point was long past. No major nation bothered to send a man, with the exception of Russia and Sweden. The rest were from the Southern Isles, Corona and a few other nations.

"So much for Sweden being the protector of Scandinavia…" The Swede solemnly stated.

The Norwegian in the room snorted. "If by protector, you mean regional bully."

The Swede shrugged. "True."

"What was it you said earlier, Captain?" The Southern Isles man asked the Dane mockingly. "That if Denmark ever wanted Arendelle again, it would only take a week?"  
>"Piss off."<p>

"God bless them, but the King and Queen should have had another child. Maybe then we'd have a Prince to marry to Elsa!" The Officer from Corona remarked.

"I think Corona has caused enough trouble regarding its royal succession!" The Dane replied.

"This again? The war over my Countries' succession was your country's doing and yours alone!" The Coronan hissed.

"At the time it made sense! Right before we prepare to send our Prince to reign, as agreed on by treaty, the Princess Rapunzel magically shows up out of nowhere?"

"Enough! We are officers! We should act like it!" The Dun Broch man slammed his fists on the table. "Now, what do you think Alexei?"

The Russian shrugged and shook his head. "More harm than good. Problem with Russian winter is that it's followed by Russian Spring. Fields turn to mud and roads become muddy rivers that can drown horses. It'd ruin the land." He took a drink, and the debate continued.

…

Captain Edvard slipped into the corridor, unbuttoning his top tunic button, sweating profusely. He had a fever, and he knew it. However, he was one of few men holding Arendelle together, he couldn't lie in bed. The Senior army commander was trapped north with the rest of the Landwehr, and the Senior Naval Officer present was Admiral Westergard, who while sober now, was still a shadow of a man. And the only other man left was Elric Jamesen, the senior councilman. To say the two did not see eye to eye was an understatement.

To be fair, Jamesen was a good, honest man. Which is why he was still on the council, even after all these years. However, the man also firmly was opposed to the traditional monarchy of Arendelle. Conservative in almost all other regards, he felt it was time for elected men to rule the country, not a King or Queen. But at the end of the day, he was loyal to Arendelle.

Jamesen had backed Elsa, believing her to be a good successor to his friend and rival, King Agdar. However, the whole hidden magic thing had soured his opinion of the young Queen. If unchecked, he could use this to make a move to topple the Monarchy, and thus topple the young Queen. Even if it was done with the best of intentions, it was the Guardsman's duty to prevent that.

He took a deep breath, buttoned his tunic, and went back in. The Council members where still arguing.

"The Queen has frozen Arendelle, and you want to talk about fishing permits?!" A junior councilman shouted.

"Yes! We are the damned government. We are to rule our country with Arendelle's interests in mind!" It was Elric.

"Arendelle's best interests are to end the winter, you fool!"

The older man slammed his fist on the table. With greying black hair, facial scars, and fierce eyes, he was a fearfull sight in a good mood. And he was not in a good mood. "Do you see the Snow Queen?! Maybe she's invisible and in the room, and I can't see her." Jamesen remarked sarcastically.

"I fully intend to discuss the winter and its effects as well as certain official's dereliction of duty in keeping such a dangerous secret from the council." A bitter glance was exchanged between the minister and the Captain. "In the meanwhile, screaming about the winter when we can do nothing to change it is a waste of time! And thus, back to my proposal. We passed laws limiting fishermen to quotas to keep prices as well as the fish population high in the fjord. We need to pass an emergency act to correct this."

As much as he disliked the man, it was good to know he did the right thing in crisis. "This way, Ice fishermen can help feed Arendelle, and when this damn winter ends, fishing can help supplement food lost from crops freezing."

A murmur of agreement from the council, as even Edvard found himself nodding in agreement of the man's foresight. Another councilman, a royal yes man then proceeded to be stupid.

"We can't pass laws! The Queen has to review-"

"Are you a fucking stupid? The Queen is not here! We do not need a 21 year old girl to tell us if we can act to save our country and our people, you idiot!"

And he was back to anger at the man. He was right, the council needed to act, but he did not like the man's casual disrespect for the true Queen. His blood pressure surged, finally pushing him over the edge.

Elric barely noticed his rival collapse, but he did notice.

"Get the Doctor!" The older man tossed his cane aside as he bound towards the fallen soldier, pressing his hand against his forehead. It was burning hot.

"Fever!" Having seen men go down with heat stroke back during his time in the Landwehr, he responded with what he knew, unbuttoning the uniform and shouting for rags and water.

_Don't die on me, Kammerad. Arendelle can't afford to lose men like you._

…

The band approached the Ice Castle just as the sun disappeared below the horizon, although thanks to the nearly full moon, visibility was still good. Dieter stared at the masterpiece of ice in wonder. He could swear that that the ice itself glowed. Prince Hans turned his steed about, addressing the party.

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" The men affirmed and acknowledged the orders, but most, including Dieter rolled their eyes and muttered curses under their breath.

_We don't need to be told that, you pompous ass. We're sworn to guard her, stupid fool._

They couldn't get closer before a pile of snow turned about and revealed itself to be a giant snow monster. Standing 2-3 times the height of a man, the snow man was a sight to fear. A number of shouts and cries were sounded in response.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

"Are you _fucking_ me?!"

"I'm getting too old for this shit!"

Dieter stood in shock for a moment as the beast swung at the prince, before snapping to it. He leveled his lance like a javelin, and lunged it along with several other guards doing likewise. His heart sank as the beast blocked the projectiles with its massive forearms, before roaring at the men as ice shout out from its body and its empty eyes glowed blue.

_How do we kill this thing?! _Dieter thought as he drew his sword. He could have gone for his rifled musket on his horse but after merely absorbing his spear, he doubted a musket ball could stop the monster. The massive beast took the next step, smacking the two Weselton men into the snow bank.

His focus on the monster, Dieter, Nordfjell and Heinrich did not see the Weselton thugs see the Queen. They jockeyed into a position, waiting for the monster to swing. Their hope was to dodge it and attack during an opening. The Snow Golem was faster than expected and sent the trio flying before attacking the prince.

Dieter felt time slow down as he was airborne, before slamming into the cliff face, all the oxygen forcing itself from his lungs, causing him to gasp for air. An ear piecing scream caused him to wince, as he saw the Gebirgsjager clutch his abdomen, the ice of the monsters arm lacerating him. The pain was intense enough that the young man's mind was simply overloaded and passed out. Nordfjell also yelled as he clutched a broken leg. As Dieter recovered, he glanced up and saw the two Weselton men run into the castle.

_What the hell are those two doing!?_

And then a thought struck him. A terrible thought. They were going to end the winter, by the most brutal way possible.

They were going to kill Queen Elsa. Their charge.

"They're going after the Queen!"

As much as it pained him, he left his wounded comrades and charged the beast, with Hans beating him to the punch. The young prince rolled to avoid a fatal foot stamp, getting up and slicing the monstrous snow man's leg off causing the beast to lose balance. As Hans ran up the stairs, the beast attempted to take Hans with him, smashing the railing and nearly send the prince over the side.

Two closer Guardsmen reached the Prince, and began helping him up. He reached the group, pausing to look back. Some local women had joined the party as camp followers earlier that day, and had already started treating their wounds. There was nothing he could do for them. He could however help the Queen.

He ran forward to the door, finding it locked. The damned Weselton men must have locked it to slow them down. He began to throw himself at the door, trying to barge it open. A stern hand pushed him aside, that of the two remaining Gebirgsjager. They didn't like leaving their wounded man's side, but they also were rational. The sooner they got the Queen and hopefully Anna, they could return and get their wounded to a doctor.

The shoved Ice picks and pinch bars into the crack, and yanked in opposite directions, causing the door bar the would-be assassins improvised to crack and the door to open. The main party had regrouped and joined them, as Prince Hans led the way.

…

Tomas woken up, to see he was joined by a feverish Captain of the Guard. On the other side of the infirmary to prevent the spread of disease, the man shivered uncontrollably. Curious, he waved down a nurse.

"What happened to him?"

"He got the Pnuemonia. He's going to be out of action for a while."

"Who's going to run the Guard now?"

The Nurse shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know we'll have to move you. Won't be long before we get other cases of fever and disease. Don't want wounded men getting sick."

…

Dieter moved with the group as they skid to a halt on command of Prince Hans. Queen Elsa stood in the center of a room, with jagged ice scattering the room, with one assassin pinned against the wall and another being slowly pushed to the edge of a cliff. Dieter smiled.

_Serves them right. Let them die._

Prince Hans had other plans.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

_Screw that. Kill those bastards!_

Queen Elsa eased up, stopping her magical assault on her attackers, which would cost her. One of the thugs, seizing his moment, aimed his crossbow at the Queen. He was loyal to his employer. Hans, "saved" the Queen by leaping forward, pushing the crossbow up, aiming for the fragile chandelier. He wanted to capture, not kill the Queen.

The whole structure came crashing down, causing the young Queen to slip and fall on the ice, knocking her unconscious. At this point, the passive Guard sprang into action, orders or no orders. Some ran to help their Queen, while others took more aggressive action. Both Weselton men were freed, only to meet the brutality of a loyal Castle Guard.

The one who shot the chandelier was first. They smashed the ice away, causing him to tumble and fall on his side, where a Guardsman prompted step forward, slamming the butt of his rifle into his stomach. As he fell, the man was swiftly dragged to the entrance by the Guards. The other, was pulled from the ledge and thrown towards the center of the room, falling to the ground. He was greeted there by a series of kicks and stomps from hobnailed boots. Only Hans ordering them to stop prevented a straight up summary execution from taking place. They thought it was merely for the sake of a show trial. Much later they would find out the truth.

…

The rode into town at the break of dawn, and despite optimistic predictions of 24 hours earlier, there was no cheering. They had followed Hans' orders that Elsa was dangerous and bound her, stirring the first feelings of resentment towards the young Prince. They wished no harm towards her, but also soberly agreed with him. She had been placed in a sled like the wounded Heinrich, bundled tight, secure yet comfortable. No cheering crowd where there to greet their Queen or their soldiers, it was too cold and bitter.

The Guardsmen wanted no cheering, either. They felt ashamed that they had to bind their own Queen, but she was too dangerous. They hoped without hope that Queen Elsa would wake up, end the winter, and end this shame. But they began to suspect that she was unwilling or unable to, and no-one dared speak on what everyone was thinking.

They split into two parties. Some went to the infirmary to secure the wounded, while others made to secure the prisoners.

…

Dieter helped Nordfjell in, setting him down on a chair while the Ski-troopers and nurses lifted Heinrich onto a table, as the surgeon washed his hands and utensils for surgery. The two clutched their caps, before the nurses told them to leave.

"We want to stay with our comrades."

"You are dirty and tired. Get some rest, we'll do all we can."

The two nodded, and left the room heading to the waiting room. The nurses, turned to Dieter and Nordfjell, gesturing for them to leave.

"You two must also go."

Dieter stood up, beginning to shout. "But he's hurt!"

"He has a broken leg. Set it yourself, and we'll get to him when we're done operating. This patient needs us more."

With that they were gently pushed out, and the door was locked. Dieter cursed the nurses and doctors, before sitting down. As mad as he was, it didn't take long for the exhausted soldier to nod off to sleep.

…

Sergeant Raewald opened the cabinet in the office, full of things that while important couldn't be on display. It didn't take long for him to find what he was ordered to retrieve. A pair of shackles, designed to enclose the hands. He remembered many things from decades ago, but this was a unique item.

Forged in secret three years ago by the very woman it was designed to contain, the shackles felt evil to the old man. It wasn't his call, but he followed orders. The Deputy of the Guard, Major Forstagg had taken command, and unlike his predecessor, wasn't a thoughtful or wise man. He was one to blindly follow orders, regardless of where they came.

The prim and proper clean shaven man stepped in, checking in on the progress. Tall, well dressed, and haughty man was quite different from the down-to-earth Captain Edvard. That was another confusing thing. "Captain" Edvard was in actuality a Lieutenant Colonel, but was referred to as "Captain", his title. Men still referred to their new commander as Major, and he didn't know that it wasn't a complement.

"Well?"

"They're here sir." Raewald held out the cold, dark shackles. "Do we really need them sir? She is the Queen-"

"Our orders are clear, _Sergeant. _Prince Hans was left in charge by Princess Anna. Until she comes back, Hans is in charge."

Sergeant Raewald bit his tongue. He doubted Princess Anna would stand for her sister being thrown in a dungeon, either. _Common sense, man!_

But he was only a Sergeant. He had always kept a stiff upper lip and followed orders, for over 40 years. He handed his officer the shackles, and stood there helpless as the instrument of his Queen's imprisonment were carried off.

_Only two days and we turn on our sworn Queen. Götter verfluchen uns._

…

Unlike the Weselton men, who had been thrown into the cells without mercy or pity, when the Queen was brought down to the dungeon, it was like they were putting a passed out child to sleep. A Guardsman carried the unconscious Queen, while Kai and Gerda carried a lantern and blanket respectively. A waiting Guardsman unlocked the cell, opening the door and standing, head bowed in shame for participating. But orders were orders. And it was only for Arendelle's safety, right? They'd find a solution, bring back summer, and this would all be in the past. But even with that image, the present was near unbearable.

The Guardsman gently lay his Queen down, putting one of his own personal pillows beneath her head, as Gerda placed the blanket over the young Queen, before they all stood back. With a heavy heart, he locked the shackles to the pre-installed chains, binding her to the center of the room. The young man spoke, unsure.

"Are we doing the right thing?"

Kai, placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, equally torn. "I hope so, son."

Gerda, quietly muttered what they all felt. "If not, then God help us."

…

The five soldiers sat, waiting patiently for the verdict. It had been a few hours, and they had taking turns getting food, none had strayed too long to find out Heinrich's fate. The original four had stood by, joined by a crutch bound Tomas, who having nothing better to do, decided to keep his Jager comrades company. Nordfjell's leg had been splinted, and he had been given his own pair of crutches. Only once had a nurse left, not saying a word despite being badgered by the soldiers.

Finally, the door opened. All five bolted up, some having just woken up from a chair bound nap. They waited patiently for the doctors words.

"Your friend was lucky, no major organ damage. I don't know if…" He paused, thinking of a delicate way to phrase the next words carefully. "…he will make it. We'll know in the next few hours. But it looks promising."

The soldiers cheered, glad that they wouldn't lose another comrade. The doctor smiled, even though he knew that information would soon be revealed that would shatter these men's trust and morale. But now was not time for that. "If you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

He turned and reentered the surgery room. In the far corner, an elderly couple was led into the room from the back door, confused as to why they had been summoned. A nurse led them to a set of chairs. It was best they were not standing. The older man, bitter from loss, began to shout.

"Doctor, why are we here!? I already lost one daughter, and I am damned sure I will do everything to keep my other daughter safe!"

"You see, that's why you are here, Mr. and Mrs. Holstadt." The doctor gestured to "Heinrich's" bed, where a bandaged woman with short blond hair lay in bed, her Gebirgsjager uniform sitting cleaned and folded on a nearby table. "We found your daughter."

Bit of Notes

First of all: What a twist!

I had intended from Heinrich's creation that he'd end up Eva Holstadt. As such, I left a series of clues, because, it's not a twist if there's no hints along the way. If you look back, I had subtle hints throughout the last two chapters.

Also, I like to give credit to **grrlgeek72 **for the idea of Elsa creating commissioning her own shackles. I highly recommend her work, especially if you enjoy this sort of story.

In the next few chapters, shit will get real. I still don't know how long before Chapter 7 will be out, but I will try to keep writing in what spare time I have.

Glossary-

Götter verfluchen uns- Gods curse us.


	8. Chapter 7- Darkest Hour

The Doctor emerged from the bedroom, solemnly putting away his tools, as an anxious older man in uniform stood, clutching his _Krätzchen _field cap. His name was Malkom, and he was a Landwehr soldier currently mobilized to help with the crisis. His hair and moustache was black with streaks of grey, with sunken eyes and wrinkles from a long life.

"Well, Doctor what's your verdict?"

The doctor shook his head with sorrow. "I'm sorry, she has pneumonia. As long as the weather holds, she's not going to improve. She has days at most." The Doctor put his hand on the older man's shoulder, before letting himself out. After a verdict like that, he wouldn't dare discuss his charge.

The soldier braced himself, before entering the room. In the bed lie his young daughter, Aida. She was what he called a miracle. He and his wife had not met until much later in life, and despite trying, they never held out much hope for a child. Then, in her forties, his wife Sara gave him a beautiful daughter. With platinum blond hair and blue eyes, the girl looked almost like an angel to the man.

But she was hardly immortal. She coughed uncontrollably, before meekly opening her eyes to her papa. She smiled weakly, and tried to put on a brave face.

"I'm sorry I got sick, papa…"

The older man fell to his knees, before clutching his little girl's hands. "No! No, this isn't your fault, sweetie! You don't deserve this!" He kissed his daughters hand as another bought of horrible, hacking coughing broke out. His little girl was in pain. And there was only one way to save her.

He had to bring back summer.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You'll be okay!" He couldn't hold back the tears any more, as salty water fell from his red eyes, and mucus dripped onto his moustache. "I'll save you… I'll bring back summer."

Aida looked a little confused. "How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to… talk to the Queen. Let her know you're sick. I'm sure if she knew, she'd bring back summer that instant." Luckily, it wasn't hard to lie to a four year old.

He kissed his daughter for what he knew would be the last time. "No matter what, Aida, remember- _I_ _love you._"

He stood up, backing away from his girl, taking a mental photograph of a girl in pain. _His little girl._ He quickly wrote a note, placing it on the dinner table for his wife to find, so she would understand why. He then wiped away his tears, steeled his face and left his home.

…

Malkom strode into the castle, with his full gear and rifle. He had already done a number of shifts here so no-one stopped him as he enter the castle. Instead of heading to his place of duty, he immediately took a detour, towards the storage area and dungeons. His heart raced and his neck hairs stood straight up as he felt as if everyone would know what he was about to do. But no one stopped him. He looked like just another freezing cold Landwehr soldier going to his place of duty.

He briskly walked through the storage unit and headed down into the dungeons. Not used in ages, the dungeons had suddenly received a number of visitors, but Malkom was only interested in one. A single guard was posted, causing Malkom to freeze. It was a Corporal he had worked with before, and he'd certainly recognize him.

_He'll know and he'll stop me. It's not too late…_

But an image of a sick young girl popped into his head. One who needed warm summer air, as smoke from a fire would suffocate her. The winter had to end.

_It is too late._

Malkom unslung his rifle and quickly approached the man.

"Malkom, you don't have shift down here, you're-"

He cut him off with a butt stroke to the chest, followed by a swing to the temple, knocking the man unconscious. But the man screamed loudly, and sure enough shouts and footsteps began to be heard from elsewhere. He fumbled for the keys before unlocking the cell door.

The Queen lay unconscious, covered with a wool blanket. The Ice Queen. With every breath she breathed, she was slowly, but surely killing his daughter. She had to die. Malkom pulled out a revolver, preloaded this morning, before leveling it at the woman, drawing the hammer back.

He had not counted on one thing however. He did not think about how to prepare for this moment. The taking of life. He looked at the Queen, so helpless and peaceful. In fact, she looked like how he imagined his daughter would look when she would be 21. His sweet Aida…

A number of Guardsmen turned and stood in the doorway, led by Dieter. Dieter had also worked with Malkom, and had listened to the older man lovingly describe his daughter in detail.

"Malkom, stop! Think of Aida!"

Malcom's hand shook uncontrollably, and tears streamed from his face. "I do this for her! If summer doesn't come back, she dies!"

Dieter pushed some of the others back before entering the room unarmed, gesturing with his hands.

"You might save her by doing this, but she'd have to live with it! She'd live her whole life, blaming herself for what you did. And worse of all, she'd never see you again."

"That's what fathers do. We put our children first. And she may feel guilt, but she'll _live."_

"Malkom, _don't_ do it."

Malkom, keeping the Guardsman in his peripherals, re-aimed his pistol at the Snow Queen. Attempting to steel himself to do what he needed to do he tried to imagine Aida, lying in bed, sick. But it always came back to the young woman in front of him. It'd be so easy if she was a monster, but she wasn't. She simply looked like a young innocent girl. He kept trying to visualize his daughter, but when it came to the act of pulling the trigger, he only saw a helpless woman.

While mere seconds passed, with Dieter shouting at Malkom to get him to put down the gun, an eternity passed for Malkom, with his mind switching between two images. One of his sick daughter, and then one of a chained, bound girl in a dungeon. It didn't take long before they blended together.

Sweet Aida was suddenly before him, lying on a stone slab, chained in irons. She awoke, suddenly cured of her sickness her eyes glowing with glee. "Papa!" But then she saw the piece of steel, the instrument of death aimed at her. Her tone becoming one of fear, she asked again. "Papa?"

Back in the real world Dieter flinched as the bereaved man screamed and dropped the revolver, clutching his head and seizing fistfuls of hair. Dieter quietly approached the man and took his revolver, as the others entered and bound the sobbing, hysterical man. Unlike the Weselton men, there was no undue cruelty, as many of the men with families wondered if they themselves would find themselves trying to do what the Landwehr soldier just tried to do. Dieter took a last look at the Queen. Still unconscious, she had "slept" through the whole thing.

_It's probably for the best._

With that Dieter closed and locked the cell door, before returning to his duties.

…

"It's time."

Eva Holstadt stood up, her hands bound in chains, as she was led from the dungeons. Her wounds just having been mended to, she had awoken in a cell. They knew.

She felt strangely free even as her former comrade seized her arm and led her from the cell. She figured that eventually she'd get caught, but it didn't matter. She loved her profession, and cherished every moment. No matter what, Heinrich had a good run. And now, she didn't have to hide anymore. A certain song came to mind.

_Let it go, let it go…_

As she was led up into the courtyard, she was nearly blinded by the gleam of daylight reflected in the snow. As her eyes recovered she noticed the large body of soldiers assembled outside. As the crisis worsened, more and more men had been called up to attempt to keep peace, as well as outlying garrisons being recalled.

As such, Gebirgsjager, Naval Infantry, Landwehr and Coastal Artillerymen all stood, jeering and heckling the exposed woman. She honestly didn't know what was going to happen. As she moved through what could only be described as a gauntlet, she felt the hate of the brunt of the formation. Even her own comrade was could, stern and distant.

He had his reasons to. When he was informed that his best friend in the world, the man who was to cover his back and trust him with his life and vice versa, had effectively lied and deceived him, it hurt. And he was as much a target as her. Even though he was cleared, many felt that he was guilty by association. After all, how does one not notice your partner is a woman?

As a result, they both felt the sting of words and projectiles. Some had taken to throwing ice and trash, some of it "accidently" hitting Siegfried. He did not care or flinch. At the end of the day, they were Kammeraden till the end, which would be shortly.

At the end of the gauntlet was a wagon filled with fire wood, with several officers and officials standing by. She allowed herself a moment of visible despair, before reverting to the stoic expression of courage she had maintained throughout the ordeal.

_A witch burning? Really?_

She was led to the wagon, which had two soldiers there to lift her into the wagon, before chaining her to the wagon, in way that kept her arms stretched. They stepped down, with two Gebirgsjager officers taking their place. Her commanding officer stepped to the forefront of the crowd, unrolling a proclamation. Throughout, a steady rumbling of drums was heard, accentuating the whole affair.

_Here we go, a writ of execution._

"For the act of unlawful enlistment, fraud, and lying to a commissioned officer, Corporal Eva Holstadt is to be dishonorably discharged, stripped of rank and merit and pilloried for a week. May god have mercy on her soul."

With that, the officers flanking her began to casually rip off aspects of her uniform. Her rank, her Edelweiss badge, her awards, even her buttons. They were simply tossed on the ground. At the end they left her there, leaving her in a torn uniform, chained to a wagon of firewood. The crowd began to disperse, as the event was over.

After the sentencing, a number of soldiers came by, heckling and harassing her. Eventually, even they too left, leaving Eva to slump onto the firewood, exposed to the cold. What she didn't notice was afterwards, Siegfried had quietly picked up her discarded uniform items, placing them in his pocket.

…

Dieter shivered as he tried to keep himself warm on Guard duty. Even with all the layers, he still felt cold. He looked over and saw that the prisoner was still outside, exposed.

"How do they expect for her to survive? I'm freezing with an overcoat on! She can't even button her tunic!"

Sergeant Raewald shook his head. "They don't. I suspect she'll be dead of frostbite in a day or two."

"Then why not just kill her?"

"Well, she stands a chance now. If people do actually regard kindly of her, they can always drape blankets and such on, put on gloves or a knit cap. But likely, she'll be left to die. Damn shame."

"That's crappy."

"Well, I overheard that this was the best her CO could do. Major Skaeling wanted it to be far worse. Her Captain was given a sentence, and was ordered to assign a punishment for said crime. This was the best he could do."

"Damn…"

He turned back out to the surrounding landscape, before he saw an incredible sight. A Sami bearing a woman wrapped in a cloak was speeding towards the Castle on a Reindeer.

_Wait, that's not just any girl…_

The Guards over watching the gate beat him to the punch. "It's Princess Anna!"

Dieter felt a moment of pure joy that his Princess had returned. With Princess Anna back, they had a true leader again, not just some foreign Prince that many still had their suspicions about. Somehow, someway, she'd fix the situation. Summer would be back and she could give out orders that made sense. All would be right with the world.

Plus, for bonus points, his replacement had just arrived, meaning back to the warm barracks.

…

The previously grim mood in the barracks had been replaced with one of anxiety. The Guard as a whole was holding its breath. They knew Princess Anna had went down with some sort of cold related injury, with some whispering it had been done by the Queen. So there was peril, but most waited for the word of the Princess' recovery, followed by orders. Men kept looking outside to see if the weather suddenly changed.

Meanwhile, both Dieter and Eklund sat by the fire, trying to heat themselves after a cold shift.

"Eklund, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you volunteer to go get the Queen?"

The overweight man blushed, looking away. "Well, I'm sweet on a girl in town. And…"

Dieter smiled, shoving the man playfully. "Ah, Eklund doesn't want to die because he has a crush on a girl!"

In retaliation, he punched his arm. "Piss off!"

The Major entered the room, causing the men there to all snap to attention. Taking his gloves off, the Major casually ordered to carry on, causing the men to sit down and such, but they all continued to listen to their new commander.

With a cold and ruthless voice, the officer dropped a bombshell on all of them.

"Princess Anna is dead, murdered by Queen Elsa."

They had all been shaken to the core of their souls. Hope had finally shown itself, only to be completely and hopelessly crushed by despair. If what they said was true… summer was not coming back. If she could kill her sister, how could she care for the suffering of Arendelle?

"What's more Prince Hans has charged Queen Elsa with _treason."_

Disbelief was sounded across the room. A Guardsman stood up, shouting at the commander.

"How does a foreigner charge her majesty with treason, in her own kingdom?!"

"Yeah!"

"Before they died, Prince Hans and Princess Anna exchanged wedding vows. He will be our King."

More shouting and disbelief.

"That's fucking convenient for Prince Hans!"

"It's a fucking coup!"

"Enough! It's not our job to interpret orders, it's our job to follow them. I don't know about the wedding vows, but I DO know that Queen Elsa froze Anna's heart, killing gradually her. I do know that she won't bring back summer!"

Another Guardsman, "Maybe she can't!"

"Either way, there's only one way to end this. Prince Hans wants 4 volunteers."

Dead silence dropped on the room. Dieter shook his head. It couldn't be real, it couldn't be happening. Three days on the job, and he was being asked to help kill the Queen. But it wasn't dismissed as lightly as he had thought.

No one really believed the story about Prince Hans' "marriage." Some figured it may have happened, but it was beside the point. This wasn't a matter of Hans or orders. This was a question of Faith and Duty. They all thought back to the oath, and how at this time, it contradicted itself.

_Keep faith in the Royal Family and in Arendelle and perform my duty to the People of Arendelle__._

Right now they had a choice. Keep faith in the Royal Family, by figuring that somehow, someway, Queen Elsa could bring back the summer, that she truly did want to help Arendelle. Or they could perform their duty, in protecting the people of Arendelle from all threats.

Some of these men had families. Some had a similar predicament to Malkom. Now that Anna was gone, the only way to end the winter was to kill their charge. As painful and shameful as it was, they had families to think about.

Slowly, four men raised their hands, heads bowed in shame. All family men. Three had young children, the fourth a pregnant fiancé. They could not bear to look their fellow guardsmen in the eyes. Dieter did not judge. He almost thanked these men, as they deflected the blame from him. They could forever bear the shame that an entire Guard should bear. Even though every man in the room was guilty through inaction, here was four brave men who would be the scapegoats.

…

The Major returned to his officer, dropping his Shako on his desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the maid, sheepishly standing in the corner.

"What is it, Helga?"

The young woman was a maid for the castle, who had worked here for a few years. She was the reason that Hans and Anna had "so much" in common. For the past year or so, Helga had been reporting on Anna all aspects of her personality. Likes, dislikes, interests, hobbies, whatever. As she had been caught pocketing some of the castle's silver, Skaeling had leverage. She had only stolen to get money for her sick mother. It started off as simple courtship espionage, but over time it got worse and worse. And every time she tried to back out, Skaeling threatened her and her family.

"This is going too far… I thought this was just about Hans marrying Anna, not… _a coup!"_

She had been kept informed on the plot's progress, to better follow her orders. So when she found out that the next stage was to kill the Queen and seize the Kingdom in a coup. That was the final straw. She still respected and admired the Queen, even though she rarely saw her, even inside the castle.

"Things changed, wench. Now we move the schedule forward. King Hans is to be King, today."

"I'm done with this insanity!"

The Guardsman grabbed her collar, bringing her in close. "Now, you and me, we're in it to the end. Besides, I go down, YOU go down. I have more than enough on you that you'd go away forever. Don't worry, when I'm Captain and Hans is King, _then _we'll be done."

He tossed her towards the entrance, causing to stumble and fall on the door frame. "Now get out of my sight, you stupid girl!"

The maid crawled out of the room, sobbing. She was truly and utterly trapped.

_No, it has to end._

She tried to think of all the people who could help her now. No, they all were disposed of or under watch. And if she was caught, her family would die. It was hopeless. She might as well drink herself blind…

_Wait, perhaps there is someone who can help…_

…

As the four men solemnly accompanied Prince Hans to the dungeon, a storm began to brew, compliments of the Queen's fear and desperation. A guard stood by the wagon, standing Guard on the prisoner chained to the wagon. A maid had earlier draped a blanket over the freezing woman, as well as giver her mittens and a cap. He didn't personally care. His instructions were to allow passerby to interact with her how they please, as long as they didn't seriously assault or free her.

_Damn this storm! It's fucking freezing out here!_

Visibility was down to mere feet, and the howling wind meant that one could barely hear anything. Not even the grinding of steel hobnails on icy stone approaching behind him. The rifle butt smacked into his neck, incapacitating him instantly.

Eva shivered as he saw the cloaked figure drag the guard into some shelter, before approaching her. It was Siegfried. He unlocked the iron chains with the guard's keys, before handing her a bundle of items. She looked inside. Warm clothes, currency, and ammunition. She looked up to see him handing her a rifle. Her own issued rifle.

"Why risk it Siegfried? The number of rules you just broke, they could have you hang."

"Because, no matter what, you are my _Kammerad_, until the very end." He paused, thinking of all the moments he cherished with Heinrich, locking them away. "This is that end. I don't ever want to see you again."

With that her former comrade disappeared back into the blizzard, she began toss on the clothes in the package, and throwing on the ammunition pouch, she noticed a small pouch tucked in. She opened it, revealing all of her awards and her rank. Shaking herself of any notions of nostalgia, she packed it away and made her way out of the castle.

…

Admiral Westergard, while sober, stared at the bottle of whiskey he was about to open. He had tried so hard, fought his demons successfully for two days, but now there was no point. Princess Anna was dead, and Queen Elsa would soon follow. The end of the line. His life would truly become a joke, his struggles meaningless.

And the worst part was the Queen Elsa had killed her own sister. He couldn't save her, even with an army. So he undid the top screw, preparing to begin taking swigs from the bottle. Soon, he would be in a drunken stupor, where he couldn't see the pained faces of his brother and the King and Queen. Before he could lift up a bottle, a woman's voice began to call his name. He redid the screw top, placing he bottle beneath his desk. "Yes?"

A royal maid entered the room, covered with snow and out of breath. "Admiral Westergard, my name is Helga. And I think I have information that you may want to hear."

Bit of Notes.

Shit is about to get real. Faith and Duty is just about done, as chapters 8 and 9 are mostly done, and just need to be edited and proof read. I had a day off yesterday, and took the time to churn out roughly 10000 words and the next three chapters. I still fully intend to sit on each chapter at least a night each before uploading, as I like to sleep on it and think about how it could be better, and also, because I like lots of reviews.

Next chapter is the climax. Enough said. After that, it's all aftermath and epilogues. I'm glad to be honest, as Faith and Duty is a gateway to multiple stories and plots in my head, that can't really start until Faith and Duty is fully done. Sorry to my fans of Han's Fate, that I didn't finish chapter 4, but as I said, I want F&D to be done. Unfortunately, my writing is probably grind to a halt when Civilization: Beyond Earth is released, so sorry in advance.

Glossary

Krätzchen- Light wool cap without a visor used by a variety of German armies during the Victorian era. Used up until and through World War 1, this is what most German soldiers _actually _wore instead of the Pickelhaube. As Norwegian troops switched from the Shako to the Pickelhaube, I decided that this would be the headgear worn by most of Arendelle's soldiers. Yes, in future stories, Arendelle will use Pickelhaube.


	9. Chapter 8- Red Dawn

As the Guardsmen looked into the now empty cell, a momentary rush of relief overcame them as much as the cold air did. They could put off the reality of what they were going to do a little longer. Prince Hans, as always, ruined that thought.

"We must go after her."

"Five of us in this weather? It's madness!"

"No, I will not risk you men. I will go after the Queen and end the winter!"

Eager to be released from their grim assignment, the men agreed without question. They sheepishly stood, as Hans set off into the Blizzard. Hans too was glad to be rid of the Guardsmen. He figured that while the emotionally compromised soldiers might be loyal now, they might turn on him at the moment of truth. Now it was him and Elsa, with no one to get in the way.

His coup was proceeding just a scheduled. After Elsa it was just loose ends. Major Skaeling was about to receive his next set of orders in the dead drop, instructing him to stage an armed coup. Major Skaeling, so eager to serve his master would follow orders without question, would undo himself.

After killing Elsa, he would return to find out that the opportunist Major Skaeling cowardly attempted to seize power, intending to kill Hans, in which a "shocked" Prince Hans would be forced to "defend himself." With Skaeling gone, a troubled Hans would retire to mourn his "wife," Princess Anna. With the sheer damage caused by the coup, it would be mere days before the surviving government begged Prince Hans to take charge, putting him on the throne.

It was never about pure legitimacy. He knew many did not and would never accept his "truth" about the wedding vows. It didn't matter. Right now, a small number of low level bureaucrats and other foreigners where the deciding authority of Arendelle. As long as nothing stuck to him, and far more importantly, he _led, _they would gladly push responsibility unto him. By the time the senior leaders returned, he'd already firmly be in control. And as they weren't there, how could they judge if what he said was the truth or not.

Unfortunately, it meant men had to die. Good, honest, competent men. Hans wished he could keep them, but they were capable of and very likely to stop him. And so "Major Skaeling" had to kill them. Which should happen very soon.

…

"Guardsmen of Arendelle! I know that you are tired, weary and strained, but Arendelle's fate falls to you! We have been put to the ultimate test of loyalty to Arendelle, and you have not failed!"

Major Skaeling was addressing the men in the grand hall of the castle. Standing on the grand stair, he addressed the soldiers gathered below. They all stood in kit still unaware of what was happening. All they knew was every available soldier was being mobilized.

"Cowards and fanatics would see Arendelle fall, and your families _DEAD, _from the cold! All due to some misguided loyalty to a Queen who has done nothing but attempt to destroy Arendelle! They claim to turn on the Queen is treason, but nothing could be further from the truth! _They _are the traitors."

As much as Dieter hated to admit it, the Major was right. Queen Elsa had been proven unwilling or incapable of thawing Arendelle. She was destroying his home. As long as she lived, she was a threat. It had been long enough, it was time to stop putting faith in a woman who had done nothing to earn it. One possibly innocent girl was out-weighed by the entire innocent population of Arendelle.

"These men, some of whom may stand beside you, have threatened to kill the Royal Council unless they stopped Queen Elsa's execution. I ask you, will you let these cowards who hide in the shadows, to doom your family?"

They didn't all answer, but a surprising number did shout a resounding "NO!"

"Will you let these fanatics put their ancient ideals ahead of you and your children?!"

Even more this time. "NO!"

"Then let's to it! We will not compromise, we will not hold back, for we _know _that the old queen must die!"

He drew his sword, raising it high. "Whoever controls the castle, controls Arendelle. Other true defenders are securing the town, but for now, we must lockdown the castle! Only Hans is to be permitted entry. To your posts!"

A hurrah was given as they turned and flocked to the door. After days of standing by and hoping things would improve, someone finally took action. Would they have preferred the Queen to thaw Arendelle, and resume ruling? Yes, God yes. But she didn't. The winter was threatening everyone, and had already killed poor, sweet, and innocent Princess Anna. Enough was enough.

The resisted the initial surge of winter winds as they flooded outside, before the shouts of Sergeants and Officers put them dead in their tracks. They gate guards, a bunch of Landwehr soldiers, had not learned a basic principle of guarding. If an unauthorized person attempted to use rank to bully his way in, you were to tell him, politely mind you, to piss off. Or how he remembered it best- _I will guard my post from flank to flank, and will not take shit from any rank._

Being basically trained reservists, they did not have the courage to turn down an Admiral, especially one with a small army. As such, the Guardsmen faced a mob of intruders, mostly Sailors and Naval Infantry, led by the famous Admiral Westergard.

Drawing a navy cutlass, he shouted to his men with remarkably un-slurred words. His eyes blazed like the sun, determined and sober to defend the royalty.

"Stand steady boys! Do not fire unless fired upon, but stop them here!"

Major Skaeling began to shout threats at the gathered mob. "Disperse, or we will shoot!"

"Fire on us, and we will retaliate!" The Admiral sternly countered.

Skaeling took a good stock of the situation. There was more sailors and other loyalists, but not all were armed, and most where the crews of ships, hardly disciplined line infantry. His soldiers were better armed, trained and disciplined. It would be bloody, but he would win. But why risk it?

"This _man, _is a broken, alcoholic shell! He is no hero! I will prove it now!"

He pointed his sword at the Admiral, who took the challenge. Having fought with cutlass in many battles, the old man overestimated his capabilities. Skaeling was a bastard, but he was also very skilled swordsman. As the Admiral drew his sword, Skaeling launched into a furious offensive, that the older man could only react to. The clanging of steel on steel pierced the winter air with a series of rings, until the Major parried one of Westergard's few offensive blows, before twisting and disarming the sailor.

A fine steel sword at his throat, Westergard was helpless. But he stood firm, defiant to his foe. Breathing heavily, he steeled himself for his death, for he did not know how this worked. He was accustomed to brutal no-hold-barred fights on ships, not dueling.

Disarmed and helpless, as an Arendelle citizen, he should be arrested now. To kill him would be murder, but Skaeling didn't care. Desperate times…

"Admiral, order your men to stand down! Or I will execute you for treason!"

Westergard nearly said yes. After all, he stared the great abyss in the eye, it's cold, encompassing blackness terrified him. But without fear, there is no courage. He felt a chill, as he saw King Agdar, Queen Idun, and his brother Jan. King Agdar approached, placing his hand on his right shoulder.

"Your Majesty?"

"Thank you, Admiral."

He began to sob, as he could not bear to look him in the eye. "But I have done nothing but fail you…"

"But you never failed to stop trying to repent… Know this. Your sacrifice is not in vain. You think you've failed, but you have saved my children through your bravery. Farewell."

The King and Queen vanished, leaving his brother to approach him. "You did nothing but try to help me, Roland. You did all you could. You stayed with me to the end, and thus, I'll stay with _you, _till the end."

Westergard breathed deeply, now armed with the courage to face his death with dignity and courage. He stared Skaeling in the eye, intent to defy him with every fiber. He could to try to attack him, but unarmed and faced with a better swordsman, it'd be the desperate actions of an animal. No, he would his death like a _man._

"No."

As the Major withdrew his sword, Roland could swear he heard hoof beats. He turned, to see a fair maiden in armor, on horseback beside him. She smiled with perfect teeth and glowing blue eyes, as she extended her hand. A Valkyrie.

Roland knew what he was to do. The legends always stated that upon viewing the Valkyrie, one was to embrace his fate. He steeled himself, as his brother's ethereal body clasped his hand, and bracing him. There was but one thing to say.

"TIL VALHALL-"

Barely finishing the Nordic battle cry did the cold steel slash open Westergard's throat. Severing his trachea, a number of arteries and his jugular, Westergard was dead before he hit the ground. They couldn't see it, but could they see spirits, they would have seen Westergard's spirit leave his body, stumbling as the Valkyrie seized his hand. As she effortlessly brought him and his brother on horseback, all he could do was pray the King was right and that the Queen would be okay.

…

Major Skaeling wiped his foe's sword off his blood, as the guardsmen slowly advanced across the square, bayonets ready, forming around the Major. Even with their leader dead, the crowd did not disperse. If anything it strengthened their resolve. A sailor shouted.

"You murderous bastards! He was unarmed!"

Skaeling slid his sword back into his hilt, straightening his uniform. "Your leader was a traitor. Disperse now, and there will be no repercussions. Fail to do so, and you will be fired upon."

A chill ran through the Guardsmen. Were… were they to fire on their own countrymen? Even worse, they knew their rules of engagement. They knew what he did to Westergard was murder. As such a number made their choice. A few dozen Guardsmen bolted towards the crowd, joining them in defiance. Dieter despaired when he saw that Sergeant Raewald was one of them.

He really didn't know what to think. Major Skaeling, as cruel and ruthless as he was, made sense. Sticking with the Queen was stupid and pointless, but it seemed that the only way to remove her involved so many innocents dying. So many, he doubted it was worth it. And wasn't the point of killing the Queen to save innocent lives?

"Sir, there are civilians in the crowd!"

A voice spoke up. It was Lieutenant Gumrak, a long time veteran and former enlisted man, who had emigrated from Russia as a young man to escape Serfdom. He was terribly torn. He was reminded too much of the day he fled Russia, as the Cossacks mercilessly fired and moved through the crowd, finishing the wounded off with bayonets…

Except this time, he was one of the Cossacks.

"I do not care, if they stand against us, they are traitors!"

The crowd still did not disperse, with Naval Infantrymen leveling their rifles, ready to retaliate if need be. Some civilians backed against the castle wall and gate, terrified of the impending volley, but still resolved to block the gateway. They'd protect the Queen. The Landwehr on duty, at the gate and otherwise turned their weapons on the Royal Guard, as after all, it was their families about to be fired on.

"So be it! Fire!"

Dieter held his fire, figuring that at least, he wouldn't kill his countrymen or civilians. But he wasn't the only one, far from it. No one had the stomach to fire. Everything they had eagerly cheered for minutes prior was hollow. They had supported Skaeling to protect Arendelle and their families, and now he was ordering them to fire on their families. None would do it.

"Fire damn you!" He turned about, looking for an easily bullied man. He saw Eklund. Drawing his pistol, he aimed at the young Guardsman. "Shoot, or I'll kill you!" Skaeling knew that if anyone fired, as reluctant as they were, they all would fire.

Eklund was torn. He _hated _Major Skaeling for what he did. He didn't tell anyone, but his brother was a sailor who had been saved from pirates after Westergard had valiantly led an attack to repel boarders from his ship. While the Guardsmen saw a drunken wreck, he had heard firsthand the stories from a witness to Westergard's heroism. On the other hand, there was Erika…

He began hyperventilating, as he aimed his rifle at the crowd. He had to see Erika again, no matter what. As he looked though, he noticed a young woman amongst the crowd. She held her hand against her mouth, revealing an engagement ring. One similar to the one in his own pocket. If he fired, a man like him would never see _his _loved one again.

_No. I can't do that. But I have to see her again…_

He began to squeeze the trigger, as a sight stopped him. Westergard, his hero stood before him gently nudging his rifle down. "Be brave boy. It's better to not return, than to return unworthy." He never considered that. He was right. He would be worthy.

He calmly lowered his rifle, shaking his head. "No sir, I won't shoot civilians, or fight my countrymen."

"I see." Major Skaeling lowered his revolver momentarily, before raising it back up, shooting Eklund in the chest. Eklund jerked back, falling onto the ground, unmoving with a bloody hole in his chest. The courtyard went dead silent, as everyone contemplated what just happened. A man was just killed, because he did not follow an immoral order. He did his duty to protect the people of Arendelle. He had actually followed his oath. He was not some Navy "Usurper," or "Fanatic." He was _one of them._

Enough was enough.

Dieter swung his rifle, pointing it at Major Skaeling, finger on the trigger. Skaeling shouted, but his orders fell on deaf ears, as Guardsmen didn't know why they would defend an officer who shot one of their own out of hand. "Gumrak, shoot that man!" On cue, a pistol was drawn, with the hammer cocked back on the revolver. However, while initially trained on Dieter, the revolver slightly turned, now aiming at the Major.

"I will NOT follow a commander willing to shoot his own men! On my authority as an officer, I arrest this man for murder!"

Eager to escape their situation, several guardsmen gleefully turned on their commander, seizing Major Skaeling as he yelled and threatened them all with treason. As the Major was taken away, Lieutenant Gumrak un-cocked and holstered his sidearm.

"I do not know what is going on, but his time of secrets and show trials is over. I do not know if Queen Elsa killed her sister or not, but she will get a fair trial." He turned to the leader of the crowd. "I swear, though I must bring her into custody, Queen Elsa will get a day in court."

The Marine officer nodded, before ordering his men to unbar the gates. They began to form dismantle the barricade, as Gumrak turned back to his men.

"Someone secure these two fallen heroes," He began, pointing to Westergard and Eklund. "…they have certainly earned a placed in Valhalla."

Dieter knelt by Eklund, brushing his eyes shut. They immediately reopened. Elkund gave a strained breath, clearly still alive.

"Sir! Eklund's not dead! He still hurt bad but-"

The Officer didn't waste a moment. "Get that man to the surgeon now! I don't want to lose any Guardsmen today!"

Gunshots began to sound throughout the castle and town, as the second part of Skaeling's coup went off as planned. Gumrak reacted and shouted orders. "We have no seen the end of treachery yet, Guardsmen. To arms!"

…

The ministers sat quietly, as the Landwehr in the room smoked and joked. The reservists did not anticipate resistance from the councilors, as after all, it was for their own good. And who could get to them in the Castle? This was simply checking a box.

Thus they didn't expect when the door was kicked down, with a few men in stolen uniforms marched in, armed. The Landwehr desperately tried to bring their rifles up, before they were shot with revolvers.

They were the Forsworn. Before he became the Deputy Captain, Skaeling was a judicial officer involved in various Court Martials. As such he had a good deal of power over sentencing. When Hans made contact and proposed his plan, Skaeling began to recruit the very men he sentenced. A favorable sentence followed by generous employment when most of Arendelle wouldn't give them the time of day, made these men very pliable and loyal.

"Nobody fucking move! You're coming with us!"

Elric Jamesen stood, slamming his hands on the table. "This is an outrage! I will not be bullied by thugs!"

Without hesitation, the leader of the group shot Jamesen in the chest, causing him fall back into his chair. He cocked the single action revolver, a non-spoken threat followed by another.

The thug smiled, having accomplished his mission mere moments into the breach. He had been given orders to kill Jamesen, followed by using the rest as hostages to escape the castle. He was of course expected to kill another few to keep suspicion low, but that was beside the point.

"Next one to try something, gets it in the head!"

He was distracted when a thundering of boots was heard running up the stair case. One of the thugs went to the door to see what it was, only to have the door kicked open again, slamming into his face. A few sailors burst in, with their distinct uniforms of dark blue tunics with kerchiefs and flat caps, bearing their ship's name in runes. A petty officer shouted "In here, Kammerads!" Westergard had sent multiple parties to foil the coup. At this moment, Loyalists were pre-emptively seizing key locations to counter the coup.

The first few leveled their muskets, firing at two of the thugs at point blank range, killing them. However, all the thugs were well armed, diving to cover, firing at and killing the sailors. More were outside, but as a hostage rescue mission, it had went bad. Knowing that the thugs were bound to start killing hostages, the petty officer shouted at his men to go in, but these were sailors, not the Naval Infantry. It would be hard to ask these men to throw their lives away for the _Queen,_ let alone some politicians.

One did though, even though he was not a sailor. Corporal Siegfried leapt into the room, rolling behind an upturned table. He had a perfect shot at one of them. The thug turned an attempted to bring his revolver to bear, before Siegfried shot him with his _Kramerladder _rifled breechloader.

The sailors took this moment to breach, only to be met with the last thug's shotgun, knocking down the first man through the door and wounding the men behind the door with shot. He dropped the useless weapon, moving forward to kill the rifleman already in the room, after which he would surprise the sailors in the hall, and with multiple revolvers, he stood a good chance of making it.

He ran up, with both revolvers leveled at Siegfried, who was powerless to stop him. He dropped his empty rifle, staring the man down, facing his death with courage.

_This is it. So be it!_

Another Kramerladder went off, sending the last thug reeling back as the round drilled through his head. He landed, rolling a little through momentum, before lying very still. Siegfried looked up, to see who saved him.

Eva Holstadt stood in civilian clothes, her rifle smoking as she lowered it, approaching Siegfried. She extended a hand, picking him up.

"But, why?"  
>"You are my <em>Kammerad<em>, no matter what. To the very end."

…

More thugs had other targets. These triplets were handpicked for loyalty and their hatred towards their target. Wolfgang, Johann and Adolf, all former Royal Guardsmen, one night they had decided to rape and kill a new maid. When caught by Captain Edvard, they had been effectively doomed. Skaeling had thrown the book at them, but had made a secret agreement, helping them escape and giving shelter in exchange for doing "odd jobs" for Skaeling. This job would be their last. If they killed Captain Edvard, Skaeling would give them a year's salary each and a boat ticket to America.

Still wearing old uniforms, they faced little opposition as they pushed their way through the crowded sick bay. As they approached the room that contained Captain Edvard, a confused sailor guarding the room stopped them.

"Kammerad, I heard gunshots. What's going on out there?"

Their leader shrugged. "It's a coup." The sailor's eyes went wide before he was shot point blank range with the black powder revolver. His partner cursed, leveling and firing his rifled musket, killing Johann as he was shot repeatedly. Both sailors dead, the only souls left to stop the killing of the Captain was two invalids.

Both Tomas and Nordfjell had been hobbling along on crutches as they saw it all go down. With both men dead, Wolfgang pulled out his pistol, re-cocking it. "Beat it."

Nordfjell would have done as they said, as unarmed and on crutches, he didn't stand a chance against two large armed men. But Tomas stood steadfast, with only one leg. He stood, supported by the crutches, staring defiantly and unflinchingly.

The thugs laughed. Licking his lips, Wolfgang holstered his revolver, drawing a hunting knife. "Good, I've always wanted to stick an amputee!" As he moved forward, Tomas dropped his crutches, leaping towards the traitor, using his one good leg like a spring.

Adolf shouted, drawing his own knife to help his partner as Nordfjell took his crutch and swung it into his back, shattering the wood. Having stunned him, he grabbed and pushed him to the ground, getting on top. After years of moving solid blocks of lake ice, it was no issue sweep his arms and slam his fist into the man's face.

At the same time, still weak from blood loss, Tomas was losing. The thug was on top, pushing his knife slowly towards his chest. Tomas tried to redirect or stop the knife with both his hands. But it was no use, he was just too strong. He went for a long shot redirected his right hand towards the man's belt.

Puzzled for a moment, Wolfgang realized too late what the young soldier was trying to do when he felt his holster flap open and push against his chest. First he felt the hot lead slam into his leg, before a deadly click and second shot into his chest.

Tomas rolled the lifeless man off his chest, as Nordfjell helped the Gebirgsjager up. They would have been done, but the Sami's fist had not quite finished Adolf. He opened his eyes, rising to his knees and drawing a revolver. In his fury, he didn't see the door open, however, nor did he see the sword coming down that separated his hand from his arm.

Clutching his stump, he tumbled onto his back as Captain Edvard emerged, holding his personal sword, slick with blood.

"You have balls to come back here, Adolf." Still Feverish, the Captain still stood stoic as he struggled to contain the hate he had for the one-handed man before him, a disgrace to the uniform he worked so hard to honor. "Well, soon you won't unless you start talking!" His sword moved from the man's throat to his manhood. Adolf didn't have _that _much loyalty…

…

Dieter stood on the wall, desperately scanning for any sign of the Queen or Prince Hans. If he found them he was to inform his superiors. They would get to the bottom of this. Queen Elsa would stand trial, and justice, REAL Justice would be done. The Law would determine if she was guilty of Princess Anna's murder, not a prince or an officer.

The Coup had just about ended. Most of the Royal Army was doing mop up, as a few holdouts of Forsworn still stood form. But the priority of find Queen Elsa had a number of Guardsmen on the wall.

He had binoculars, but they were useless with the amount of snow and wind. He turned, leaning into Sergeant Raewald's ear.

"Sergeant, I can't see shit!"

"Keep looking, kinder!"

"Unless this weather magically stops, there's no way I can-"

Almost on cue, a blast of magic blew back the storm clouds, revealing the entire Fjord. Even more incredible was the fact that individual snowflakes stood suspended in mid-air, floating. Dieter stopped to marvel, before he saw something in the corner of his eye. On the frozen lake, stood Prince Hans hand on his sword scabbard as Queen Elsa lay crumpled on the ice, sobbing over something.

"There, it's the Queen!"

He looked over to the tower, where some dignitaries and some officers stood. They tried to think of something, some order to give but there was nothing they could do. Dieter looked again. It was far outside of rifle range, they'd risk hitting the Queen. And honestly, they didn't know if Hans was right or not. Sergeant Raewald put his hand on the despairing soldier's shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do, _Kammerad_."

Guardsmen below where sprinting onto the lake racing without hope to try to reach them, but it was hundreds of yards to go and they had mere seconds. Dieter hoped without hope that something would save Queen Elsa, that all would be right in the world. But all he could do is brace himself as the sword came out, and was lifted into the air.

As it came down to end the Snow Queen, a familiar voice screamed no, and they looked in horror as a young, white haired woman threw herself in the way of the merciless, cold steel, before she magically froze solid. The magic created a shockwave, one that shattered the prince's sword and threw him back about thirty feet. It was Princess Anna, who was very much not dead. They'd been deceived.

It would have been a moment of anger, if it wasn't for the wave of despair that fell upon them. Princess Anna just sacrificed herself for the Queen. A young, pampered girl had put more on the line for the Royal Family than any of them. Dieter could only bow his head in shame and sorrow, as Queen Elsa screamed her sister's name and draped herself over her frozen sister, crying.

_I doubted. Instead of believing my Queen, of having faith, I doubted. Queen Elsa didn't kill Princess Anna. We did._

His head bowed in shame, he didn't see the beginning of a miracle. It was only when Sergeant Raewald elbowed him, before pointing. "Look, boy."

By this point Princess Anna had nearly been unfrozen, as the last of the cursed ice disappeared. As the Princess gasped for air, the Queen looked up, mouthing a word Dieter was too distant to hear, before seizing her in a very loving sisterly embrace. Dieter could not help but smile. As they held hands, the two sisters began to talk about something, before it appeared the Queen had a realization.

Then it began. Queen Elsa lifted her arms, and magic began radiating from her in all directions, peeling surface ice of the Fjord as thick sheet ice dissipated into warm summer water. As it expanded, snow began to lift itself into the very sky, not merely melting. Dieter could only stare in wonder as a sudden wave of summer air hilt him, and all snow, down to the dusting on his uniform lifted itself off of him traveling into the sky. Even with the new heat, none was left to melt on his uniform, leaving him dry. The Guardsmen racing across the ice suddenly found themselves sprinting and jumping onto a ship as buoyancy lifted it back into the air, as they narrowly avoided falling into the water.

Everyone in Arendelle who could stepped outside, staring in wonder as what must have been tons, more like hundreds of tons of snow lifted itself and gathered into the sky, forming a giant snow flake. And with a mere wave of her hands, the Queen dissipated the giant snowflake, as it vanished into the sky. Dieter shed his thick overcoat, leaving it draped on the crenellation. They all held their breath as Prince Hans stood back up, a possible threat. Mere moments later, however, Princess Anna approached, said something and then proceeded to punch the Prince _very_ hard, knocking him in the water.

A cheer arose from the battlements, and a few shakos were thrown into the air in jubilee. It was a miracle, not just because the winter was gone. Somehow, everything was right in the world, Queen Elsa was safe, Princess Anna was alive, and the men who would change that were foiled. Soldiers and sailors had paid for this moment with their lives, but that's what they were there for.

Sailors and Marines had already begun to load onto longshore boats, some to retrieve Queen Elsa and Anna, but most to crew their abandoned ships, ones that they had walked off of mere days ago. It didn't take long for them to retrieve the Royal sisters, bringing them safely into the hands of Lieutenant Gumrak and loyal guardsmen.

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had done through love what they had been attempted to do with fear and hate.

They had brought back summer.

Bit of notes-

5000+ words… Longest Chapter yet! This one was a pain, as I had to pretty much rewrite it. The original had Hans masterminding the coup, instead of Skaeling, and had less drama amongst the guards. I felt that it had shied away from the main theme of Faith and Duty, which is the Guard's inner turmoil during the events of frozen. No action was cut, some scenes just where slightly tuned and exposition and internal thoughts added.

Good news but sad news. It's all downhill from here. After this it's all epilogues and the aftermath, with one, maybe two chapters left. I didn't think I was going to do this when I started, but the next chapter is mostly Elsa POV, kinda a rule breaker from my "minor characters only" policy, but Hans had a POV in this chapter too so I feel it's justified.

It's a bit early, but I like to thank everyone who reviewed, commented, and followed Faith and Duty. If it wasn't for you guys, this story wouldn't be even close to done and I'd have little inspiration to write in the future. You are the guys that have me inspired to write. More on this later, but here's a preemptive thank you from myself. Sincerely from the 'Stan, Dragunov888.

Glossary.

Kramerladder- Breech loading rifled musket. Norwegian in design, this rifle was designed after Norway's experience in the Napoleonic Wars had led the Norwegian Military to conclude that the future of warfare was not massed line battles but highly fluid teams of well-trained infantrymen fighting from cover. Although slower to fire with it's main technological peer, the Dreyse Needle Rifle, the Kramerladder had a range of 1000 yards vs the 400 yards of the Dreyse. While future stories have the rank and file adopt the faster firing Dreyse, the Gebirgsjager stubbornly cling to "their" rifle, the Kramerladder.


	10. Chapter 9- Unfrozen

Queen Elsa was terrified, she truly was. She had gotten her sister back, and finally learned the key to controlling her powers, but she was hardly free of problems. She had caused a winter that Arendelle was not prepared to face, and had caused god knows how many cases of diseases and possible death. But she was done hiding. She'd face her people.

She tried to think of an abdication speech as the sailors helped her off of the longshore boat, into the hands of a junior officer who bowed his head. Of average height with brown hair and green eyes, his clear Slavic heritage was accented by a faint Russian accent. "Your majesty."

He mind slipped back to her diplomatic training, uttering a quick "_Spasiba,_" before blushing. _Oops._

If the slipup had upset the Russian, he hardly showed it. The small party of Guards with him took their places around the Queen, and unlike most days, they were fully armed, with rifle, revolver, and sword. They didn't know how the people of Arendelle would react to the Queen. As they began to move forward, Princess Anna ran up pushing through the guards to her sister's side.

"Anna, as glad as I am to see you, it'd be better if you don't come with me. I don't know what we may face from-"

Anna took her sisters hand, preempting any ice that may have formed. "Elsa, no matter what we face, we face it _together." _Anna smiled, helping calm the nervous Queen down. With Anna in tow, the party began to move into the town.

It was hardly the angry mob Elsa had expected. Townspeople lined up to see the Snow Queen in person, but there was hardly rock throwing or screamed curses. Granted, many shied back, as they didn't know if she was "safe" yet, but there was little hostility. Most fell back on what they knew, which was simple bows and "Your Majesty."

The Guards kept a close eye on the crowd, but they had more to worry from people wanting her time or attention than any threat on life. The first "security compromise" was a little girl with platinum blond hair and blue eyes that ran past the legs of a surprised guardsman, who had been keeping a closer look on grownups.

"Papa did it! He helped you bring back summer!"

Elsa jumped a little, before smiling, turning to the little girl. "Hello! And what's your name?"

"Aida." She paused, before bouncing back into her story. "He said he was going to talk to you, and let you know I was sick. So you'd bring summer back."

Still a little confused, Elsa was going to ask the energetic little girl more when her mother arrived. Stepping out slowly, as she knew the guards would consider her a threat after what her husband tried to do.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, for my little girl and…" she looked away, in shame. "…for everything else."

_Why is she apologizing? I'm the one who froze summer._

Gumrak saw her confused expression and whispered in her ear. "There are things we need to brief you on, but for now we need to keep moving."

Elsa nodded, before picking up the girl, preparing to hand her off to her mother. The girl laughed as she lifted, causing Elsa to smile herself. She had no idea she had just posed for her PR campaign's cover. A small pop was heard, causing the guards to go into overdrive, before seeing the obvious source- a flash lamp from a camera.

Lars smiled, having got what he thought was a beautiful shot. It'd take a few weeks for him to know for sure. He came up from beneath camera's hood, closing the lens. Seeing his chance, he left his camera, walking towards the Queen. He was innocent in his intention, but all the Guard saw was a man yelling the Queen's name, walking quickly towards them with his right hand in his pocket.

The guard reacted, with Guardsmen pushing him back as Gumrak put himself in front of the Queen. He backed up, meekly raising his hand in the air, empty except for a business card.

He fumbled, bowing before stumbling through a proper greeting. "Your Majesty, my name is Lars Thorsen, of Arendelle. I wanted to talk to you about possibly patronizing my camera work-"

Queen Elsa couldn't help but laugh. No matter what is going on in the world, people find time to try to make money. An hour ago, Arendelle was knee deep in snow, and the man wants to ask her, the Snow Queen responsible, to be a royal Patron. Unbelievable, but funny.

"-as I'm sure you'll be satisfied with my results. Oh, speaking of which! The young man reached into his satchel, withdrawing a package. Passing it to a Guard he explained. "Would you please give this to her Majesty? It's her coronation photo."

With that, he stepped back into the crowd, and they began to move forward again. They had reached the carriage prepared for them, with Anna, the Queen, and Gumrak sitting in the back. The rest of the party took positions around the carriage, and began to jog alongside it as they made their way towards the castle. Anna, being impatient, seized the package from the officer, tearing it open to Gumrak's horror.

"Wow…"

Elsa looked over as the two girls looked in wonder at the first photograph they had ever seen. Elsa had read about it, but she had never seen one with her own eyes.

It was hardly the "mirror image" that advertisements had bragged about, as it was black and white, with some of the details blurry, but it was still a remarkable achievement. It was a simple image of her, in her coronation dress, holding the Royal Regalia. Her face was well captured, and it captured her emotions very well. A scared, young woman, about to be queen. A perfect girl on the outside. A perfection standing on a foundation of fear and pain.

_It's okay though. That perfect girl is gone._

Anna looked again. "Elsa we got to make more of these! We should pay that guy or something!"

Elsa chuckled, shaking her head. "That's what patronizing is Anna. I give him business, money and glowing reviews to help establish him."

Anna blushed, slightly embarrassed. Elsa laughed, nudging her sister. "And you said, 'how is skipping language lessons going to hurt me!"

Anna gave her sister a glare.

They had arrived at the castle, and the guards opened up the gates for their royalty. As they entered, they were greeted by a series of formations, separated by branch and units. All attention, they created a gauntlet for the Queen to walk through. Royal Guards, Gebirgsjager, Landwehr and Naval troops all stood, in kit and at position of parade rest. She would have to face her army.

She wasn't stupid. She had noticed Guardsmen helping Hans. In some capacity or another, all or some of her soldiers had decided she was unworthy. She couldn't tell if this was a welcome ceremony or a show of force. Only Anna's presence and support gave her the courage to enter the pathway lined with Soldiers. After what she had done, she felt fear and shame.

What she didn't know was that her shame and fear were equally matched. The men were glad that they stood at parade rest, with gazes fixed forward- for none could bear to look at their betrayed Queen in the eye.

Upon Queen Elsa's entrance into the courtyard, Captain Edvard decided it was time for the Queen to know where the armed forces stood, once and for all. Standing on the far side of the Gauntlet, he snapped to attention and gave commands.

"Battalion, on my command, _Giv Act!"_

Half a thousand hobnailed boots stamped in near unison as heel irons and boot soles slammed together.

"Skyldra GEVÄR!"

The formation saluted on cue, whether by hand or by rifle. Now they were prepared to receive the Queen. Their Queen. Quickly pacing, the Captain met the stunned Royal Party, still a little blown away at the entrance. Stopping and saluting, he greeted his Queen.

"YOUR MAJESTY, _HER ROYAL MAJESTY'S_ ARMED FORCES STAND READY TO GREET THEIR MONARCH, MA'AM! WE AWAIT _YOUR _COMMAND!"

Queen Elsa was truly stunned. She had realized for the first time today that she hardly was the only one with shame and regret. She realized that the men standing before her, must be horribly ashamed of their actions during the Great Freeze. And they so horribly wanted to make up for it. For many it led to a pledge to never doubt the Queen again, no matter what.

Queen Elsa was quietly passed her scepter by a Guardsman, with her taking it with a quiet thank you. She calmly raised the scepter to her face, returning the salute of Captain Edvard. With the sheer number of soldiers expected to salute them, Monarchs and Marshals had been given scepters and Field Marshal Batons, respectively. Her scepter was not the same as the Regalia, but one that had been tailor-made for her.

While a work of art, it no longer fit her. So she made a statement. She pulsed her ice magic into it, as beautiful ice crystals formed on the surface. While it retained the green and purple of Arendelle, most of the gold and "hot" gems where transformed to icy silver and blue gemstones.

Dropping his salute after receiving Queen Elsa's, he turned to the men. Still at attention, he gave another command, or to be exact, a question.

"Battalion, where would we follow the Queen to?"

"TIL VALLHALL!"

Perhaps being Queen wouldn't be so bad.

…

Major Skaeling had incapacitated his guards, and had returned to his office, locking the door behind him. He looked desperately through his paperwork, looking for evidence that incriminated him. He had already lost his job and earned a dishonorable discharge. But with no proof, he could still escape the hangman. Most of the Forsworn were dead, and their word against his was hardly inclusive. Like Hans, he had used dead drops to communicate with them, and most had never had an actual conversation with Skaeling that incriminated him.

But he kept correspondence in his office, that if found would ruin him. He tore open his safe, only to find a single note.

_Major Skaeling,_

_Looking for your evidence? While cleaning your office I must have accidently "thrown it away." However, it may have missed the trash can and landed on Captain Edvard's desk. _

_As they say, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

_-Sincerely, Helga._

To reinforce his doom, rifles and boots began to slam against his door. Guardsmen were outside, to recapture him. He looked out through a window slot, and insanely enough, Queen Elsa was there supervising them. Perfect.

_I slaved under that stupid witch for too long. And her father too. Inbred royals unworthy of a mud hut, let alone a Kingdom. That's what I'll do. When the kick down the door, my sword goes through the first man to enter, then a knife into the whore's face._

He stood in the corner, up on a table, his hands resting on a rafter, so he could swing onto the first man in the door. Perfect. As they attempted to batter down the door, Skaeling began to think about his life. His whole life, he had done nothing but follow orders. No initiative, no backbone. His whole life, a mindless slave. He had always had his own plans, but it always seemed the only way to make them was to keep following orders.

To escape his overbearing parents, he had joined the army. To escape the army, he had become an officer, as officers made decisions, right? To escape the officer corps he had joined up with Hans. In fact, it wasn't even his own idea! Hans had approached him! He could see the little bastard now, sitting on his desk, smirking at him.

"You wanted me to kill the Snow Queen! You want me to kill her now, get your revenge for you, you little shit! Well, I'll show you, I'll show you all, Oscar Skaeling is his own man!"

…

As Dieter slammed his hobnailed boots against the door for the twentieth time, the longstanding patience of the Queen finally snapped. She gently pushed him aside, before shooting a ray of ice magic, freezing the lock on the door. "Now try it."

"Thank you, your highness!" He delivered another kick, sending the door flying open. Dieter recovered, bringing his rifle up as he entered the room, his hairs standing up. He knew a madman was locked inside.

He pushed into the room, clearing the left side first, the path of least resistance. He took a glance, before swinging to the right, setting his rifle down. It was clear. As he backed up, Major Skaeling surprised him. When he had entered, he had focused underneath things figuring he might hide beneath a table or a desk. So when he felt the nudge, he wildly swung around, looking up.

A little above eye level, a pair of highly shined boots gently swung side to side, along with the occupant of said boots. For the first time in his life, Major Oscar Skaeling was his own man, doing only what he wanted, not what anyone else wanted.

As Sgt. Raewald entered the room, Dieter could only quietly state the obvious. "Found him, Sergeant."

"I see. Get a burial party and priest. He needs to get cut down."

…

Queen Elsa sat in her office, filling out a variety of forms and paperwork. While the council had run on its own throughout the council, she now had to verify and decide if she would veto various decisions or not. A knock disturbed her.

"Anna I told you, as much as I want to catch up, I have work to do- "She looked up, to see Captain Edvard. "Oh, I'm sorry Captain. What do you need?"

"Your majesty, we feel that a number of cases have come up that we'd like you to judge on."

"I already made my decision on Weselton and Prince Hans."

"Not them, your Majesty. Others."

"I see. Send them in."

The door opened as seven walked in, including Captain Edvard. Four Guardsmen, an Older Landwehr soldier, a woman in short cropped hair, and a royal maid. They all bowed, as a murmur of proper greeting was all stated from each of them.

"Let's start with you, the one on the left. What's his charge?" She directed, her focus to one of the Guardsmen.

The charged man spoke, preempting the Captain. "Your majesty, myself and my three comrades turned ourselves in for the crime conspiring against the crown."

"I see. You are the four who volunteered, to carry out the execution. If I read the report correctly, you all have families in Arendelle."

"Yes, your highness."

"And I have a stack of sword statements stating from your comrades that you volunteered because you feared for your families. That the winter may cause them harm."

"Yes your highness."

"I see. As far as I can tell, you simply were following legal orders from a superior officer. I recommend no court martial, with administrative punishment to be issued out based on your commanding officer's discretion. Dismissed."

The four men, while still ashamed of their role in the crisis, sighed a collective breath of relief. They felt that a charge of treason was not far off, even if they had turned themselves in to their Captain. They Clicked their heels, bowing before making their way out of the room.

Next was Malkom, the would be assassin.

"Corporal Malkom Gunnarsen, of the 2nd Landwehr Regiment. You were found in my cell, with a loaded weapon, in a position to assassinate me. What say you?"

The older man bowed his head, clutching his cap while wringing it out of worry.

"Your majesty, I have no excuse for my actions that day. All I ask is that you don't make what I did public, and that my family knew nothing of my actions. They are completely innocent."

"I see. It says here you have a daughter that had come down with an illness, one that a continued winter would have possibly made fatal. A daughter named Aida."

"Yes, your grace."

"As far as I can tell, Corporal Gunnarsen was in a hysterical state due to his daughter's sickness, and had wandered into the dungeon instead of his proper place of duty. Unaware of his surroundings, he drew his revolver inadvertently threatening me. Captain, what's the penalty for disrespecting me?"

"Up to 30 days in prison and or a fine."

"I see. I thus find him guilty of abusing army equipment and disrespecting the Queen of Arendelle. I recommend he be reduced in rank to lance Corporal, and a month of incarceration in the dungeon. I do however, recommend the prisoner be permitted visitation rights. Dismissed."

Malkom bowed his head, as he clicked his heels, before two Guardsmen entered, taking him away. All things considered, she was being merciful.

"And you, miss?"

"Your majesty, my name is Eva Holstadt. About two years ago, I ran away from home and enlisted under false pretenses as Heinrich Stahl. I was dishonorably discharged and sentenced to a week in the pillory. I escaped from that punishment before I had fully served it."

"I wish I could, but I can't stop the discharge. But based on your service record, I hereby fully pardon you, and grant you an honorable discharge, restoring any commendations you have earned. And while I can't keep you in the army, as Queen, I can always hire you for duties you are suited for. At a later date, I will send for you to discuss this further. Dismissed."

Like the others, the woman quietly nodded, clicking her heels together the military way, before departing. The steward Kai met her, giving her an invitation to the castle for the next day.

Last but not least, Helga the maid.

"Helga, I believe you and I have met."

"Yes your majesty."

"It says here that you have confessed to stealing royal property, and unwilling or not, you knowingly spied for a foreign power. Is this true?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Why did you steal the silver?"

"My mother was sick, and I just didn't make enough to…"

"I see. Helga, you have proven susceptible to blackmail, which means you may do so again. As such, I order that you be transferred from the castle in Arendelle to the staff at the Castle in Grimstad. And you are to pay one-tenth of your salary every month until you have repaid me for the stolen silver. Talk to my stewart, he will arrange travel for you and your family to Grimstad. Dismissed.

Bowing her head, the maid quietly left. Finally alone, Captain Edvard approached the Queen.

"Queen Elsa, under my leadership, the seeds of eventual mutiny was formed. Whether or not I was around to command them, my men still nearly executed you and replaced you with a usurper. As such, if you wish for my resignation…"  
>"ENOUGH!" Queen Elsa slammed her fist on her desk, creating a patch of ice. "I WAS THE ONE THAT FROZE ARENDELLE! I RISKED ALL OF YOUR LIVES!" She took a deep breath, calming down and unclenching her fist. "I am so <em>tired<em> of people apologizing, and asking me to judge them, when what I did, intentional or not was far worse. You had no control over what Major Skaeling did, and even if you had tried, you would not have been able to stop him."

She slumped back in her chair, placing her hand on her forehead, her eyes closing from a headache. "I need you Captain. Changes must occur, but I need a loyal, competent Captain of the Guard, and you're the best I got. I will hear no further discussion on resignations. Am I clear?!"

"Yes, your majesty." With a clicking of his heels and a bow, he too was gone. Elsa looked at the clock. She had intended to put on a display in an hour and a half for the people of Arendelle, as she felt that displays of magic was what was needed to ensure trust. Anna and this Kristoff she had thought she was hiding from her where to be there, and it was to be a joyful celebration. She needed it.

Tomorrow she would face the council again, and from what she had been told, it would be more a trial than a staff meeting. She would need to defend herself and justify why she deserved to keep ruling, even if she herself didn't know exactly why. But she was done fearing and worrying.

For today at least, she would enjoy life. Only one more official ceremony, and then she would put on the show.

_And then I'll show them what I can do!_

…

"Battalion, _Giv Act_!"

Dieter and a few fellow servicemen stood in front of a mixed service formation. He had been told that they were to receive awards and/or promotions for their service during the Great Freeze. Earlier in the morning a service was held for Admiral Westergard and the 5 servicemen who died during the coup. Their embalmed remains still stood in the chapel for viewing. As was proper, the 6 had received wound badges in gold.

Dieter understood why most of them were getting awards, he just didn't get why _he _was getting an award. He just did his job the past three days.

Nordfjell, Tomas, Elklund and a number of Landwehr and Sailors stood, most with signs with Injury. The first part was fairly straight forward. The wounded men received their Wound Badges with a quick speech, followed by a quick round of applause. Then it came time for individual awards. As always, Dieter stood last. First was Tomas, who had also received a Wound Badge in gold.

"Attention to orders! During the Coup attempt, In spite of sustained wounds, Private Tomas was faced with two armed men attempting to murder an Officer of the Royal Guard. Despite recovering from an amputation, Private Tomas stood his ground and attacked the traitors. For demonstrating personal courage, commitment to duty, and sacrifice, Private Tomas is awarded the Silver Crocus, 2nd Class, and is promoted to Lance Corporal."

As the formation stood in silence, Captain Edvard pinned the Medal on the soldier's uniform. Based off the similar Prussian award, as while he was given a medal now, the proper military wear was to remove the full medal and sew a ribbon into the 2nd button hole on his tunic. A salute and handshake where exchanged between Guard Officer and Gebirgjager.

Next was Eklund. He had just survived his gunshot injury, thanks to his engagement ring. It didn't stop the bullet, but it did deflect the slug to a less vital area. Due to the less permanent nature of the wound, he had only received the Wound Badge in Iron.

"During the Coup attempt, Private Eklund was given an unlawful and immoral order to fire on his countrymen at gunpoint. Even with threatened with Death, Private Eklund stood fast. His willingness to sacrifice himself saved countless lives that day. For demonstrating Personal Courage, commitment to duty, and Sacrifice, Private Eklund is awarded the Silver Crocus, 2nd Class, and is promoted to Lance Corporal."

As before, Eklund saluted, received the medal, shook hands with the Captain, and saluted. Like Clockwork. It was now Nordfjell's turn. As it was a minor injury and Queen Elsa had not wanted Marshmallow's existence known quite yet, Nordfjell had received no Wound Badge for his broken leg. They did consider it in secret when debating his next award.

"During the Coup, Private Nordfjell stood side by side with Private Tomas against two armed traitors. Despite having little reason to be loyal to Arendelle as a Sami, or Private Tomas as a Guardsman, Nordfjell still did his duty and helped subdue the traitors. For demonstrating personal courage, loyalty, and commitment to duty, Private Nordfjell is awarded the Silver Crocus, 2nd Class and is promoted to Lance Corporal.

As Nordfjell received his decoration, Dieter pondered his own fate.

_I didn't really do anything. I figure maybe a commendation or pay stipend for subduing the Major, but that's it. That's all I deserve, if even that._

With Nordfjells pinning, The Captain ordered a round of applause. A long standing courtesy, during Award Ceremonies, awards are issued in groups, followed by applauses and possible speeches. Given Queen Elsa's presence, there would be no individual speeches from the awardees. However, the round of applause meant that they had finished giving out Silver Crocuses, as he suspected.

_It's for the best. I mean-_

"Attention to orders! During the past three days, also his first three days, Private Eriksen has done nothing but perform above and beyond the call of duty. On the first night of the Great Freeze, Private Eriksen was faced with the possibility of a threat on the Queen's life. He promptly and swiftly performed his duty and made sound judgment, preventing possible injury to the Queen while avoiding a diplomatic incident. On the Second day he volunteered without hesitation to rescue the Queen, and demonstrated courage beyond the norm of a Guardsman in breaching the Castle. And on the third day he showed great personal courage in subduing the traitor, Major Skaeling, at the risk of treason. These acts done by any Guardsman would be exemplary, but to be performed by a new recruit is outstanding. As such, for demonstrating, Personal Courage, Leadership, Commitment to Duty, Loyalty and Initiative, you are awarded the Silver Crocus, 2nd AND 1st Class, with a Promotion to Corporal. In addition, you have been recommended to serve on the Queen's Personal Guard. Congratulations."

Dieter was stunned. How did they know all of those things? Even Dieter had barely paid attention to them- they had just seemed like the right thing to do. With an award as prestigious as the Silver Crocus 1st Class, Queen Elsa had elected to pin the award on the young soldier herself. As she approached Dieter in her ice dress, he cast his eyes down with shame. Queen Elsa noticed, and inquired as she pinned the medal on.

"Something troubles you, Guardsmen?"

Holding back tears, Dieter barely choked out a confession. "Your Majesty, I _doubted…"_

Elsa smiled, shaking her head. "Dieter, is it? I _promise_ you- You have never doubted me more than I doubted myself. I only hope that I one day can be a Queen worthy of selfless men like you."

Dieter nodded, clicking his heels together and bowing.

_A queen who toils to be worthy of her crown and people and crown… Arendelle is truly blessed._

The Captain followed behind, as Dieter saluted, and shook hands with the Guard Captain. A little bold, Dieter took a chance.

"Sir, who reported my actions?"

Captain Edvard smiled. "Ah, I figured he didn't say. He usually doesn't. It was Sergeant Raewald."

"Sergeant Raewald?"

"Yes. He always keeps an eye on the new soldiers, sending recommendations when he see's talent. Believe it or not, a long time ago, Sergeant Raewald recommended a young Private Edvard as well as another Private Eriksen for Corporal…" He smiled. "Congratulations, son."

Dieter sharply saluted, completing the pre-ordained ritual. Shortly after the ceremony concluded and Dieter was able to fall out, greeting his family.

His father glowed with pride when he saw his son approaching with the decorations, clasping him in a bear hug. "I missed you boy! You've definitely become a man!"

Though smiling, Dieter felt something needed to be said. "Papa? If you _ever _have important information that I brush off, beat me until I listen!"

"I wished to treat you like a man. A man makes his own choices, and deals with the consequences. I bet now you'll be wiser when it comes to taking advice from older Guardsmen, won't you?"

"Yes Papa."

"Dieter, gods I've missed you!" It was Dieter's mother, who unfortunately was unable to attend his taking of the Queen's Krone due to an emergency. Small and skinny due to her age and diet, she maintained a certain toughness due to years at the textile mill. Growing up they all feared the smoking and swearing woman. While age had mellowed her out a bit, she still had a mean streak.

"Oh, Nikolas will be so jealous when he sees your medals! He thought being a Grenadier Officer was going to get him glory, but look at you!"

Dieter laughed, before settling on a state of smiling, He had looked forward to seeing both his brothers and sister. All served as soldiers and nurses, and where away from home. He hoped to see them soon, but there was one sister he could see now.

"Dieter!" The 15 year old girl slammed into him from a running start, causing him to stagger, laughing.

"Edda!" He grabbed his sister, hugging her deeply. He had been given leave for the rest of the day before continuing duties tomorrow. It was hectic, but he would take what he could get. If he learned anything, it was that family was important. During the hustle, it wasn't so bad, but the long nights on the wall agonized the man who could do nothing but stare at an entombed Arendelle.

When Queen Elsa created the Ice Rink later that day, the young Guardsman was sure to take his sister skating. He took the time to reflect and contemplate the past three days. He questioned if blind obedience to Queen Elsa was a just response to treasonous thoughts, or if such thinking was worse. It perplexed him. At the end, all he could decide for now was that peace and quiet was a nice thing. He would happy if he spent the rest of his Guard Career sitting on a wall.

Fate had other plans.

…

Just as the Guard continues to stand guard, their story will continue.

Bit of notes.

It's finally done.

YES!

While I am kinda sad to see my first story end, I am very happy now that it's done. Faith and Duty, originally a stand-alone piece, quickly evolved in my head as a gateway for a number of fan fictions dealing with the _Frozen_ universe from a military, historical and geopolitical viewpoint. Problem with that is Faith and Duty has to kinda be done before I can work on _any _of it.

Unfortunately, this does not mean an immediate bloom in storytelling. I have spent a massive amount of free time putting in the work to wrap of Faith and Duty: more stories equal more work. And as I have stated in the past, I work over 12 hours a day on guard, getting a day "off" every 3-4 days. Now that Faith and Duty is done, I will likely start work on the outlines of future stories, and keep working on Hans' Fate.

As for Han's fate, do not expect an explosion of content. Even though it's the only pot on the stove, it remains on slow. Hans' Fate is on for the long haul. You're looking at weekly updates- _at best. _Even if I wasn't on a schedule from hell, I never intended to crank out Hans' Fate real fast. That being said, I have a good idea how the next few chapter's roll, and Chapter 4 is 2/3's written, so hopefully I can update soon. Fingers crossed, guys.

As for new stories, I have several ideas lined up, but, I'd like to plan things out. Write Outlines, come up with a timeline of stories. Grand scheme stuff. When I start a story, I finish it. And that sometimes means taking a good hard look at an idea to see if it can support a whole story. If not, it doesn't air. Hopefully this mean when the next story comes out, the first few chapters are already finished. One can hope. As for a no bullshit assessment of when, well…

Expect mid-December. I have a one-shot planned for early November, but that's it. My schedule should have switched by then, and give me plenty of time to write. I have little time off as is, and between Lad's Army, Civilization: Beyond Earth, and the Frozen Arc of OUAT, in addition to sketching, talking with family on Facebook, eating and of course, sleeping, I do not have an abundance of free time.

However, please do not take this to mean I take the readers for granted. I thank you all with the upmost sincerity. If it wasn't for you guys, Faith and Duty would be a half written, uninspired fanfic delegated to the forgotten corner of FF. Nothing makes my day like coming back from ECP Guard and looking in my email and seeing a new Favorite, Follower or Review for my work. I promise to do what I can to keep the Faith and Duty series alive. You guys fuel my writing. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Dragunov

PS: Before I go, I'd like to give a shout out to my vocal supporters. Couldn't have done it without you. Keep in mind, this is current supporters. I'm not going to go back and change the list if you decide to follow.

Reviewers-

Onhiro- First reviewer, and my initial editor for the first few chapters while I found my feet. Also my older brother in real life. Gave me the ability to find my own feet. He writes good (But not Frozen) stuff. Check him out.

Shawn Raven- First "real" reviewer, and regular reviewer. Thanks for the support.

Grrlgeek72- For a writer of her caliber to compliment my writing is a tremendous confidence boost. If you like Faith and Duty in the slightest, I _insist _you check her work.

crossoverauthor12484- Thanks for the review. Only "triple threat" i.e. Fav/Rev/Fol.

Favorites-

AncientJaguar

TheWonderfulWorldOfColor

astroshadow

crossoverauthor12484

Followers-

CrunchDeNumbers

Doesn't Matter42

H.

NrDg

Simpson17866

astroshadow

crossoverauthor1248

estrellaSMC

grrlgeek72

I do check the profiles of everyone who Reviews/Follows/Favorites, and I try to check out their own work. I wish I had to time to read it all, but I do try when I can. Thank you all.


End file.
